I Will Follow You
by just-grey
Summary: AU. Anderpez!fic - Blaine and Santana's parents get married when they are six years old; having a complete family changes both of them as they grow up. Klaine, Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Will Follow You

(title comes from I Will Follow You Into the Dark)

**Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt, Santana/Brittany(possible Quinn/Mike, Sam/Mercedes; we'll see what happens) - Blaine/Quinn, Blaine/Santana friendship

**Warnings/Spoilers**: None for this part.

**Summary:** AU. Anderpez!fic - Blaine and Santana's parents get married when they are six years old; having a family changes both of them as they grow up.

**Author's Note:** Rewatching the Michael ep., I was hit with Anderpez feelings and then I thought, "How would they be different in canon if they were related?", so this is the product of that. I'm not sure how updates will go, but I have a pretty good idea on how I want this fic to go. We'll see, but for now have some kid!Anderpez. ALSO, I come from a Hispanic family AND my parents got married when I was young(my dad had 3 kids and my mom had me), so some of this comes from personal experience.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any characters represented.

* * *

When Blaine's dad tells him that he's met a very nice lady, and he'd really like for Blaine to meet her and her daughter, Blaine isn't as confused about the situation as his father seems to think he is.

He knows what this means. His best friend – only friend, really – Quinn had told him that her Uncle Dan and her Aunt Marcie had gotten a divorce and then her Aunt Marcie got remarried. Quinn's cousin George had told her that his mom had told him about a "nice man that George would like" before she married his stepdad.

Blaine isn't confused, or sad, or mad, really.

In fact, he's happy. He's never really had a mom; his left when he was barely even four and all he really remembers is her long hair and blue eyes and how she never smiled. Plus, his dad has been sad for a while, but ever since he's been dating – Blaine learned that word from Quinn too, who learned it from her older sister, Olivia – his dad has been so much happier.

The only thing he's really worried about is meeting the lady's daughter – "Ms. Lopez. And her daughter's name is Santana; she's around your age, Blaine" – because from his experience, meeting new people doesn't really work in his favor.

But he's hopeful.

(He lays out his best clothes and favorite bow tie to make a good impression the night before the meet up, just to be sure.)

* * *

On the day that Maribel and Santana are supposed to meet Charles and Blaine at the park, Charles calls her and asks if she can drive to Blaine's school instead, says he's running late, there was a problem at Blaine's school and he's so sorry.

Maribel doesn't mind; it gives her more time to prepare Santana. Ever since the divorce three years ago, Santana hasn't changed much, but the prospect of a new family – well, Maribel isn't sure how Santana will take it.

She pulls into the elementary school's parking lot ten minutes after receiving Charles' call; Santana has been mostly quiet, but sometimes that could be a good thing - Maribel is never quite sure with her daughter unless she can look her in the eye.

They walk toward the entrance hand in hand, and just as they're about to enter the doors, Charles comes out with a little boy. Blaine's hair is bit mussed, his bow tie is ripped and there is a spot of blood on his untucked white shirt. Blaine keeps his head down, but Maribel can see him gripping Charles' hand tightly.

Charles smiles, relieved, when he sees Maribel and she can't help but return it. When she looks down at Santana however, she frowns; Santana has her arms crossed, her brows scrunched in a glare – a glare she's directed at Blaine.

Maribel says cautiously, "Santana, this is Mr. Anderson, and this is his son, Blaine. Can you say hi, mija?"

Santana sighs and walks up to Charles. She sticks out her right hand, her left on her hip and Maribel has to refrain from rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"Hello. I'm Santana Lopez; it's nice to meet you."

Charles shakes her hand and offers her a smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Santana. Your mom has told me so much about you."

Santana smiles at that, but then she seems to catch herself and frowns again, moving toward Blaine, who has yet to look up.

"Are you one of those boys who likes to beat people up? 'Cause if you are, I'm letting you know that I'll kick your butt if you even try to pull my hair."

Blaine flinches back, looking up at his father. Santana glares at him while she waits for him to answer.

"No."

Santana raises an eyebrow, tapping her foot, waiting for more.

"Billy Docker pushed me down and ripped my bow tie and wouldn't let me get back up."

Maribel is glad when Santana finally stops her little act. She uncrosses her arms and stops tapping her foot.

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell the teacher then?"

Blaine sighs and Maribel shares a look with Charles; he shakes his head and she frowns.

"I did. Billy told Miss Falcher I tripped and Billy's friend Marcus said that I was lying and Billy was telling the truth so I have to stay in tomorrow during recess for lying. But I wasn't lying! Daddy you believe me right?"

Charles sighs and kneels down in front of Blaine. He runs his hand over Blaine's hair as he talks gently.

"Of course I believe you, Lion. You've never lied before and I don't think you ever will. We'll just keep trying okay son?"

Blaine nods, biting his lip, and then wincing when he remembers the cut there. He takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders. He smiles shyly at Santana and Maribel, and then sticks his hand out for Santana to shake.

"I'm Blaine."

Santana shakes it, and then giggles, covering her mouth.

"I know!"

Maribel shakes Blaine's hand next, trying to suppress her laughter at Blaine's politeness – "Hello, Miss Lopez it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Blaine" – and then cups Blaine's cheek gently, clicking her tongue and muttering in Spanish.

"I think ice cream is in order, huh, Blaine? Santana tells me it makes all her ouchies feel better. What do you say?"

Blaine's eyes light up and he nods, "Yes, please, Miss Lopez."

* * *

Maribel and Charles lead Blaine and Santana into the living room; Maribel flicks on the TV and hands the remote to Charles while she passes out snacks to Blaine and Santana. Charles flicks through channels while Santana watches him, Blaine sitting quietly next to her, sipping on his apple juice.

Finally, Charles grins and settles on a channel; Santana finally switches her gaze to the TV when she hears Uncle Jessie's voice.

Charles clears his throat a bit, and then speaks to Santana in a quiet voice. "You can call me Charles if you want, Santana. Or Mr. Anderson, that's fine, whatever you like, really."

Santana regards him with a stoic face; he looks back with a small smile, his wire frame glasses slipping down his nose. Maribel's hand grips the armrest of the couch as she waits for her daughter's response.

"Okay, Charlie."

Maribel releases a breath, looks at Charles with a laugh; his shoulders sag in relief, and his eyes are bright with happiness.

They leave the two children watching Full House as they head into the dining room to discuss how to proceed with their relationship now that their children are officially involved.

Charles can hear Santana talking to Blaine loudly, can hear Blaine's shy responses and he shares a smile with Maribel, thinking that maybe, just maybe, things might work out okay.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Santana to warm up to Blaine. He's a bit quiet and shy, but whenever she starts singing along to the radio, he joins in happily. Plus, when she gives him a look when she puts on Power Rangers, daring him to say something about it, he merely shrugs and asks her who her favorite is.

He doesn't tease her about how much she loves soccer or her obsession with Uncle Jessie, or anything like the other boys at her school do. He's really nice and even lets Santana do his hair and paint his nails.

Santana just wishes Blaine would speak up to his dad about the cuts and bruises she finds on his legs and arms. But whenever she mentions it, Blaine just avoids her gaze and tells her: "My daddy was really sad when my mother left and now that he goes on those date things with your mommy he's happy again. But when I tell him the boys at school push me and stuff, his eyes look all sad like when mother left. I don't want him to be sad anymore."

Its five months after Santana met Charlie and Blaine that she finally meets the elusive Cooper, who is Blaine's older brother that lives in California. He comes on a Friday with too bright a smile, a loud voice, and lots of pointing. Santana thinks he's just a little bit – okay, a lot – ridiculous, but this is Blaine's brother, so she'll play nice.

Besides, if things keep going as well as they have, Santana figures Cooper and Blaine will be her brothers, and well, her mom always tells her family is the most important thing in the entire universe.

Cooper messes with Blaine's hair as soon as he sees him – and doesn't Cooper know that Blaine hates that? – and then proceeds to introduce himself to Maribel and Santana with what Santana thinks is supposed to be something called charm that her mom always talks about.

Blaine sits in the corner on the piano bench as Cooper tells Charlie and her mom all about his acting career in California and how warm and amazing it is. Santana wants to roll her eyes, but she's minding her manners tonight, so instead she nods at whatever Cooper is talking about now and then looks over to where Blaine is.

He's staring at his knees, twiddling his thumbs, and his feet are dangling in the air. Santana decides it would be rude of her to sit and pretend to listen to Cooper, so she heads over to Blaine. She bumps his shoulder with hers when she sits down next to him and he smiles.

"Play a song, Blaine."

Blaine shakes his head, staring at Cooper out of the corner of his eye. Santana frowns, grabs Blaine's hands and sets them on the piano keys lightly. Blaine pulls his hands away.

"Why won't you play?"

"Because then Cooper will come over and tell me how I'm not doing it right."

Santana's frown deepens; she grabs Blaine's hands and links theirs together, making sure to keep Blaine's eyes on hers.

"That's stupid. You're the best piano player ever. You shouldn't listen to Cooper, everything he says is dumb – I mean, oh I'm sorry – "

"You think he's dumb?"

"Um. No. I mean – yes? I'm really sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?"

Santana shrugs, idly playing with Blaine's fingers.

"Well, because we're like family. And when our parents get married you and Cooper will be my brothers and mommy always tells me you should be the nicest to family."

"You really think our parents will get married?"

She looks at Blaine, his hopeful eyes staring at hers and smiles.

"Yeah, I do. And then you'll really be my brother!"

Blaine smiles back, and then narrows his eyes and bites his lip.

"Hey, San? Do you think that maybe…never mind."

"What?"

He sighs, lowers his eyes and kicks his feet.

"If – if our parents get married, then that means your mommy will be my mommy too, right? Would…I mean, would it be okay if she was my mommy?"

Santana scrunches her nose as she thinks.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I think my mommy would like it if you called her mommy."

Blaine looks up, surprised, his eyes shining and a small smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, silly."

"I've never had a mommy before. Are mommies fun?"

Santana grins, nods at Blaine and almost laughs at his excited face. Santana tugs at Blaine's hand and they hop off the piano bench.

"Come on, let's go watch some cartoons. Cooper's boring."

Blaine giggles as Santana leads him up the stairs. She hopes he really does become her brother – and okay, fine, Cooper too, even if he is kind of annoying.

* * *

Three months later – and really, Santana is pretty sure she has some future telling super power, or something - their parents tell them they can each invite one friend to the wedding. Santana, naturally, invites her best friend in the entire world, Brittany. She's a little worried about Blaine though. From what she can tell, he doesn't have any friends.

She tells Brittany all this when they have a slumber party, and Brittany tells her if she wants, she'll be Blaine's friend too.

Santana smiles at that; her best friend is the sweetest, most perfect girl, ever.

On the day of the wedding, Blaine walks up to Santana holding the hand of a little girl wearing glasses. Her cheeks are chubby and her hair is brushed messily into a ponytail. Blaine is smiling though, so Santana tells herself to be nice.

Blaine introduces Santana to Lucy – "But she likes to be called Quinn" – and then asks who Santana brought. When Santana sees Brittany arrive with her parents she waves them over. Brittany immediately hugs Blaine tightly and tells him that while she doesn't like his hair, she really likes his bow tie, and will they please be friends?

Santana is surprised to find out that she has a lot in common with Quinn. Quinn is sort of shy, like Blaine, but she also likes dance and Power Rangers – and she even has a _Gameboy_. She also understands the love Santana has for Uncle Jessie, so Santana decides that Quinn can be her friend.

Later, once all the boring stuff is over – even though Santana has to admit that her mom's pretty dress was totally worth being bored to death – they all dance in a circle on the dance floor until they fall they to the floor from exhaustion.

Also, Santana is pretty sure that her mom almost started crying when Blaine introduced her to Quinn as his mommy.

She almost falls asleep on Brittany that night as they watch her parents dance, but then Blaine is there, and she decides he's a much better pillow. He doesn't seem to mind, though, which is nice.

She falls asleep quickly, and doesn't even wake up when Charlie picks her up. At home – their new house, where she has her own room and Charlie even let her paint it purple – Charlie tucks her in and gives her a kiss goodnight.

"Love you," he says.

She snuggles deeper and clings to her stuffed rabbit tightly.

"Love you too, daddy."

* * *

_So that's it for now! Please leave a review if you are so inclined and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts! It really means a lot.

* * *

By the age of thirteen, Santana has concluded that Blaine is best brother to exist in the world. She'll never admit it to anyone, ever, but she doesn't think she has to. Blaine has shown on multiple occasions that he understands how much Santana appreciates all that he does for her.

It's nice to know she'll always have someone on her side, there for her no matter what.

* * *

Blaine comes home on Thursday after debate club to a silent house; his parents are still in California visiting Cooper until Monday, which is perfectly fine with Blaine. Santana's grandmother has been coming every other day to check up on them, and both Santana and Blaine are rather efficient in the kitchen. He smiles to himself as he makes his way to the dining room, thinking how great it is that their parents trust them so much – especially at thirteen.

He walks into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle, wondering where his sister is -who is usually waiting for him with a snack and some gossip - before heading upstairs.

Blaine listens for Santana as he goes up the stairs and then passes her room, thinking that she might be over at Brittany's, when he stops, puzzled. He's pretty sure he just heard moaning.

_Moaning._

Blaine quickly goes to his room and deposits his bag and water bottle and then makes his way back to Santana's door. He pushes his glasses up nervously and then knocks on her door lightly.

"'Tana?"

He hears shuffling from inside, a sniffle and then Santana's angry voice. "What do you want, Goggles?"

Blaine sighs; rolling his eyes and then speaks in a soft, calm voice.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You wanna help short stuff? Fine! How 'bout you get me some goddamn soup and leave me the hell alone!"

Blaine rubs his head, looks up at the ceiling and shrugs. He goes back to his room and gets his satchel. By the time he's back out the door to make the hour's walk to Santana's grandma's house, Santana is back to rolling around on her bed, moaning.

He figures he can stop by the market on his way back and pick up some Midol and ice cream, too.

* * *

When Blaine finally makes it back home, it's beyond late and he is about ready to just lie down; his feet ache(and really, he should have known these shoes are just not meant for long distance journeys), he's cold and tired and he's pretty sure he's going to have to stay up late tonight to finish his English paper.

He sighs and heads to the kitchen, dumping the bags in his arms on the counter and turning to the coffee pot, ready to brew some pick-me-up, when Santana runs into the kitchen. Her face is streaked with tears, her hair wild; she's clutching her phone in her hand and she looks furious.

Santana hangs up on whoever was on the phone and glares at Blaine, pointing her finger at his chest.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Blaine calmly takes out the container of soup and the box of Midol, shows them to Santana so she can grab them.

"I went and got you that soup your grandma makes. I also stopped by the market and got you some Midol and ice cream – Rocky Road, your favorite!"

Santana stares at him in disbelief, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"You...but..."

"I had to walk because Patrick slashed the tires on my bike this morning. Sorry I took so long, San."

Santana takes the items from Blaine's hands and sets them on the kitchen counter. She looks up at him and then suddenly Santana flings herself at him. Blaine huffs a laugh and wraps his arms around his sister. He rocks her gently and rubs her back.

"How did you- I don't- you got me Midol, how did you even know...?"

"You're my _sister_, San."

Santana rolls her eyes and gives Blaine a pointed look before she opens the soup container.

"Okay, fine. I heard you complaining this morning - rather loudly I might add - about how much you hated being a woman. I put two and two together."

Santana laughs, then gives Blaine a gentle smile, lays her hand atop his.

"Thank you, Blainey. Really. I was even more upset 'cause mami isn't here, but...you really helped. You're always taking care of me. So thanks."

Blaine smiles and squeezes Santana's hand.

"No problem, 'Tana. You're my sister, I'll always take care of you."

* * *

On the night of Blaine's fourteenth birthday, the snow falling lightly outside, he lies on his bed with Quinn and Santana on each side of him, Brittany at the end of his bed painting his toenails a bright blue.

"Hey, 'Tana?"

Santana hums, her feet sliding up to rest on Brittany's thighs.

"You know that Rachel girl? Doesn't she have two dads?"

Santana breathes deeply, closes her eyes and clears her throat.

"Yeah, of course. Berry is all kinds of annoying, but Brit and I met her dads at dance class and they're totally cool. Super in love and everything, its sweet. Why do you ask, B?"

Santana and Quinn exchange a look as Blaine sighs, obviously relieved at Santana's answer.

"No reason," he says.

Shortly after Brittany finishes painting - "Wow, Brit, thanks!" - Cooper calls, so Blaine leaves to take the call with a playful eye roll.

When Blaine closes the door, Santana quickly and quietly asks Quinn, "Do you know? Has he told you?"

"Of course I know, I'm his best friend. But no, he hasn't actually said anything beyond comments like that. I think it's just a matter of time, though. I'm going to try and protect him as much as I can, I promise you, Santana."

Santana sighs and nods, upset at herself once more at the fact that, once they start high school, she won't be joining Blaine and Quinn at North Lima. She'll be at McKinley with Brittany, she'll be on the Cheerios, popular, with no way of protecting her brother.

Santana trusts Quinn to protect Blaine though. She has ever since Quinn punched a boy that kicked Blaine off the jungle gym in fourth grade. So she squares her shoulders and nods at Quinn, glad to find the steely, determined look in Quinn's eyes.

When Blaine comes back into the room, Santana and Quinn smile brightly at him as Brittany lets Blaine pick what movie to watch - "Hm...I do love my Star Trek, but I haven't seen Amelie in forever, so." - and the previous conversation is dropped but not forgotten.

* * *

Its during the summer before high school when it happens. They've all been busy spending as much time as possible together before they separate for school. Santana has even grudgingly gone to one of those weird concerts that Blaine and Quinn go to where the buildings smell like smoke and coffee and the bands are weird and obscure.

Blaine cooks that night. Santana watches him with a close eye. She has a feeling that tonight is the night; that Blaine may not be ready to come out officially to other people, but that he is ready to tell his family.

So she stays quiet and helps Blaine bring the bowl of salad, the casserole dish of enchiladas and the cups, plates and utensils to the table without complaining once.

When they all sit down, Maribel compliments Blaine on the enchiladas, praises him for paying attention the last time she prepared the dish. Charles thanks Blaine for making dinner voluntarily and comments on how Blaine is growing into a handsome, polite, talented young man. Blaine blushes at their compliments and thanks them quietly.

Santana thinks, _Come on Blaine, you can do it._

__  
It's towards the end of dinner when Blaine says it. He clears his throat to get everyone's attention, takes a deep breath and says, "I'm gay".

Maribel smiles at Blaine, ruffles his hair as she speaks.

"Oh, my baby, we know. But thank you for telling us mijo that was very brave of you."

Santana lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and looks over at Charles.

"We love you Blaine, no matter what. Your mother and I have discussed this, you know. Son… I don't care if you're gay, I just...I worry. I just want you to be safe."

Blaine nods, blinking rapidly to quell his tears and then he turns to Santana, awaiting her response.

She scoffs, waves a hand dismissively at him and sends a playful smirk his way.

"Please, I've known since you checked out George Carter's ass-"

"Santana, language!" Maribel shouts, smacking Santana on the back of her head from across the table. Santana rubs her head and glares at her mother, but sends a wink in Blaine's direction.

* * *

Santana tries – and fails – to get Blaine to ditch the glasses the night before they start school. He's rather adamant, however, on not changing himself for other people. He tells her he likes the way he looks, likes his glasses and pointedly tells her how uncomfortable contacts are. Santana rolls her eyes and acts bored the whole time he talks, but she can't help but feel just a little bit proud that Blaine isn't willing to conform for the world.

Her brother really is a brave little idiot.

* * *

Every Friday, Blaine is forced to talk about his week to Santana. He leaves out the parts where he gets milk thrown at him, and how he gets thrown into lockers. He figures it's better if she doesn't know.

He does, however, tell her about his and Quinn's new friend Seth. Seth is a sophomore, and gay – he says this with poorly hidden smile and little bounce to his words.

Santana's is glad that Blaine has someone other than Quinn to talk to; but then it gets her thinking about a kid at her school, a guy named Kurt.

She knows he isn't out, not by a long shot, but she knows he's gay. She knows he's the only one at McKinley and she can't help but feel protective of him.

Blaine has Quinn and Seth on his side, but this Kurt kid…well, he doesn't have anyone besides that Mercedes girl, and Santana is more than sure that Mercedes has no idea whatsoever about Kurt, no matter how good of friends they seem to be.

So one night, as Blaine paints Santana's nails a bright red, Santana thinks, and she plans.

If she can't help Blaine, well then, she'll make it her mission to help Kurt.

* * *

_Review, please? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts! It really means a lot. And I'm sorry this is so late; I just closed a show this weekend so I've been pretty busy. This chapter has some Quinn/Blaine friendship as I know some of you wanted. Also, some Brittana! I hope it did them justice.

* * *

Santana corners Kurt after Honors English ends; he looks partly scared and partly confused as to why she's talking to him. Mercedes comes up to them and glares at Santana before asking Kurt if everything is okay.

"Pretty boy is fine, Gladys, now if you'll excuse us I have something important to discuss with Kurtie here."

Mercedes sighs heavily and Kurt nods at her, so she leaves with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, you have my attention. What do you need?"

Santana looks down the halls and then drags Kurt to an empty classroom. Kurt waits patiently for her to close the door and pull down the blinds.

"Okay, Hummel, here's the deal: you and I are going to work on transforming you. There is no way you'll be able to survive this school without my help."

"I'm sorry?"

She sighs and paces the floor, picking at her nails.

"Look, I know. I know about you and I – I don't want you to get hurt, alright? So I'm going to help you and you are going to be able to be yourself and be safe, and then in ten years we'll be calling each other and talking about how ridiculous it was that you had to be this other person just to survive high school. But that's the way it is, so just… just say you'll do this, okay?"

Kurt stares at her for what seems like hours and then he slowly nods.

"Good. Now, I've got two options for you: Cheerio, or badass. Which one you want?"

He laughs and shakes his head, thinking it over.

"Hm. Well, I think I'll Cheerio, seeing as I don't think I'll be able to handle ripped jeans and not doing my hair. Plus, I can get scholarships for being on the Cheerios and for some reason Coach Sylvester sort of likes me. I think."

Santana laughs, nods.

"Alright. I'll talk to Coach and get back to you. Give me your phone and I'll give you my number, 'kay?"

Kurt tosses her his phone and she quickly punches it in, texting herself so she has his number too. Then, they are heading back into the empty hallway.

He stops her before she can walk away with a hand on her arm. She turns and looks at him curiously.

"Why are you helping me? I don't get it."

Santana shrugs, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I have a lot of reasons. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

* * *

One day - a Tuesday during lunch at school, Blaine asks Quinn a question that had been bugging him since they got their schedules for high school.

"Hey, Q... How come you didn't go to McKinley? I mean I remember your mom always talking about how she wanted you on the Cheerios. And I know - I mean, most of these kids here still call you-"

Quinn smiles bitterly, sliding her bottle of green tea between her hands.

"Lucy Caboosy. You can say it. Blaine..." She sighs heavily before continuing. "I just - I want to be me, whoever that is. You... Blaine you taught me that. I need to be my own person, not get caught trying to be this vision that my parents have of me. I saw that happen with my sister..."

Blaine stills her hands with his, ignores the paper ball thrown at the back of his head and gives her a tender, fond smile.

"Well for whatever its worth, I love who you are, whoever you decide to be."

When lunch ends, Quinn loops her arm around Blaine's waist and says, "Well just think B, with you around I'll be just fine. I'd hate to think what would happen if I didn't have you."

Blaine scoffs and hugs her close, smirking playfully.

"You'd end up on 16 and Pregnant of course!"

Blaine laughs as Quinn punches him on the shoulder; the hit is hard, but she's laughing and her eyes are sparkling.

* * *

Santana is helping Brittany stretch in her backyard on Wednesday; Coach had told them rather loudly that if they kept up getting 'as limber as a porn star' they'd quickly move up the ranks.

Brittany doesn't mind extra stretching, dancing and tumbles, just as long as Santana is there with her.

Santana looks up at Brittany; her long blonde hair is shielding most of her face, but she can see Brittany's furrowed brow. Santana smiles as she watches Brittany concentrate. Her best friend bites her lip and hums and Santana laughs.

Brittany looks up with a smile, head cocked to the side in question.

Santana doesn't even think before she answers.

"You're beautiful, Brit."

Santana doesn't even have time to regret her words; Brittany is smiling so hard, Santana feels as if she's staring at the sun.

"You're beautiful too, 'Tana."

* * *

Seth bounds up to Quinn with a huge smile on his face. Quinn laughs loudly at his antics; Seth may be quiet most of the time, but when he gets excited about something it's difficult to get him to calm down.

"Miss Quinnifer! I have the absolute best news! Ever. I mean it, this is just fantastic, you have no idea-"

"I'd certainly have an idea if you'd tell me..."

Seth rolls his eyes, ready to continue with a grin, but falters when he sees his audience is missing a member.

"Where's Blainers?"

Quinn smiles sadly at him, points up at the door Seth now realizes she's been guarding- the girl's bathroom. _Ah_, Seth thinks bitterly, _not again_.

"What was it this time?"

Quinn sighs, bites her lip and hangs her head. Seth knows the answer before she speaks; her body language points to the worst - spoiled milk, courtesy of the baseball team.

"The milk from the dumpsters. He got pretty sick for awhile because of the- the smell. I think he's cleaning up now."

Seth nods, rubs a hand over his face. He shuffles over to stand next to Quinn, crossing his arms and sighing, waiting for Blaine to come out.

* * *

Seth doesn't get to tell Blaine and Quinn about his news until they're all sitting in a circle at the edge of Blaine's backyard, sharing a cigarette. Santana and Brittany would have joined them - Santana teasing them about their cigarette as she puffed on a cigar - but apparently they're on a top secret mission to better the world, Blaine isn't too sure. Sometimes his sister scares him.

Seth suddenly jumps up, his hands in the air and he shouts, "The show! Guys! This is important!"

Quinn and Blaine stare on in amusement as Seth mutters under his breath about the best thing to happen in their lives. Blaine takes a drag and passes the slowly dwindling cigarette to Quinn, waiting patiently.

"The New Pornographers!"

That certainly catches their attention. Seth never mentions a band name with this much enthusiasm without a local show being involved.

"Here? In Ohio?" Blaine asks.

"Yup! And we are going this weekend. I convinced my dad to take us. So get ready kiddos, this weekend is gonna be sick!"

Quinn and Blaine share an excited look and Blaine mutters, "I have to tell Santana!", before they get up and hurry into the house to plan.

* * *

Blaine smiles as Quinn ruffles his hair as she passes him. The day had been a long one - one ending with a shirt ruined and a new bruise on his back - but now as he sits on his bed and watches Quinn flit about his room getting ready, his problems at school is all but pushed to the back of his mind.

Quinn grabs a black tank and holds it up to her chest and Blaine shakes his head; she rolls her eyes at him and throws the shirt at his head and he laughs loudly.

Getting ready to go out is possibly one of Blaine's favorite things to do with his best friend. They make a point to only talk about light topics and always criticize each other's outfits – so they end up changing at least three times before leaving.

"So what do you think about that dance coming up? You going to wanna go?" Quinn asks, her voice muddled from inside Blaine's closet.

Blaine shrugs as he grabs a grey bow tie from his drawer and holds it up in front of the mirror.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. What about you? Are you going to take anyone? It is girls ask guys anyway."

Quinn snorts and emerges in black lace dress over a blue slip. Blaine walks over to her and hands her a leather jacket and then smiles approvingly.

"My mom is making me go to some church retreat, so even if I wanted to go, I can't. We're leaving that Friday morning and won't be back until Monday."

Blaine pouts at her and begins to tie the bow tie as she walks past him and puts her boots on.

"Well at least you like church… I mean I can't say the same for your mom, but at least there will be other people there, so that's a plus, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I won't get to wear any of _my_ clothes. My mom is packing everything, so I'll be forced into light sundresses and flats for the whole time I'm there. You can't go hiking in a dress, B!"

Blaine chuckles under his breath at the image of his best friend attempting to climb rocks in a frilly little dress and Quinn smacks him when she realizes he's laughing at her.

"It's not funny, you jerk!"

He's still laughing when Santana comes in with Brittany on her heels; the two look dressed and ready to go.

"Seth's here. You two done getting your faces on? Let's go, I actually know and like this band."

They both nod and collect themselves before following Santana and Brittany down the stairs. Seth and his father are waiting in the living room; Seth's father is talking to Maribel as they wait for the rest of the group. Once Maribel spots them she smiles and quickly hugs them all, giving them kisses on their cheeks as well.

"Okay, you know the rules; stay with the group, don't drink anything you haven't bought – and don't leave your drink alone, either – and don't-"

They all finish with, "Go off with someone you don't know. Yes, we know!"

Maribel sighs and glares at them playfully, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I love you and have a good time, okay? Patrick will be there to pick you up at ten, so make sure you are waiting outside the door for him."

The group smiles and nods back at Maribel and soon they're off, Santana and Blaine shouting a, "Love you mami!", as they run out the door.

* * *

Soon, they are all cramped inside the small building, enjoying the band – The New Pornographers – play. Santana and Brittany are dancing inside their small little circle and Quinn and Blaine sing along while Seth bops up and down enthusiastically.

When the song ends, Santana tells Blaine that she and Brittany are going to get something to drink, so Blaine nods and promises her that their group won't move from where they are.

When she and Brittany leave, he grabs Quinn around the waist and twirls her in place.

Santana leans against the bar counter as she drinks her Coke, watching Brittany bounce in place out of the corner of her eye.

The band starts up again, one of her favorite songs, and she's glad she's here with Brittany, alone, than with the others. Here, away from clustered bodies and prying eyes, she can watch Brittany and appreciate how the sweat drips down her forehead and how the lights glint off her hair.

Brittany seems to notice her staring, because she turns to face Santana and gives her a questioning look. Santana just smiles, reaching forward to brush back Brittany's hair and tuck it behind her ear. Brittany catches her hand before she can drop it and presses a kiss to it.

Santana blushes, but Brittany is smiling at her so sweetly, so she can't help but lean against her and press her lips to her best friend's. Brittany smiles into the kiss and squeezes Santana's hand as she kisses back.

When they finally break apart, the band is done playing and Santana is feeling too many things to properly comprehend. So she focuses herself and decides that she is going to feel anger, anger at the only person who will know how to take it: Blaine.

* * *

Blaine's not sure why, but ever since she and Brittany came back from wherever they went for the last two songs in the show, Santana has been giving him death glares and has been giving him the silent treatment.

He goes along with it; he knows his sister and he knows that when she doesn't know how to deal with something, she automatically defaults to anger. Whatever is wrong will come out when she's had enough time to process whatever it is, and then she will come to Blaine.

There won't be an apology to her hostile behavior, but he thinks her talking to him and seeking his help substitutes as one.

He doesn't say much to her while they wait for Seth's dad, nor does he say anything on the ride home. When they make it inside their house, however, he sends Quinn up to his room and tells Santana before he follows, "Whenever you're ready, I'm here, 'Tana."

She flips him off and whispers viciously, "I'm never talking to you again; this is your entire fault."

He figures this one should take about a week.

* * *

Quinn somehow convinces him and Seth to go to the dance together. Blaine asks him and once Seth is sure that Blaine hasn't somehow developed feelings for him, he agrees. They plan to dress nice, but not in suits, and to mock all the atrocious outfits they will encounter there.

Santana still isn't speaking to him, so he gets Quinn and Cooper on Skype to help him with his outfit on Wednesday, hanging everything up in his closet so he'll be ready by Friday.

Cooper convinces him to wear his new pink bow tie. Santana would have put her foot down and told Cooper he was an idiot, if she was talking to Blaine.

But she's not. _Still._

* * *

Maribel cups Blaine's face as she takes him in. Her baby boy is looking so grown up. She remembers when he was that little five year old coming out of school with the most heartbreaking look on his face. Things have changed so much since then.

He's still little, she thinks, but he is growing into such a wonderful young man.

She lets him go when he starts to squirm; Blaine will never say he is uncomfortable or tell his mother no, but Maribel has learned so much from his body language over the years.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I just want to take a picture before Seth gets here and then one with Seth, okay?"

Blaine smiles at her and then leans forward to stare at his reflection in the mirror by the hall to fix his bow tie.

"Mami, you know this isn't a date right? We're going because we're bored and because we want to make fun of the uncivilized."

She laughs at her son, smoothing down his shirt and picking invisible lint off the fabric.

"I know, baby, but it's your first dance! I have to take embarrassing photos so I can laugh at them later."

"Ma!"

"What? It's true!"

The doorbell rings and Charles emerges from his study to answer it. He waves Seth and his father, Patrick inside. Maribel and Blaine go to greet them and Charles pulls Blaine aside after he has said his hellos.

"Blaine, I'd like to give you something for tonight. These were my father's and he gave them to me when I was fourteen. I thought it appropriate to give them to you now, especially now that you're off to a dance."

Charles hands Blaine silver cufflinks in the shape of wings; they are pristine and beautiful and Blaine feels stupid as his eyes start to water. He quickly blinks and hugs his father, taking the time in his father's arms to recoup.

"Thank you, dad. They're beautiful and – and this really means a lot."

"I'm glad you like them. They're yours now, and who knows, maybe you'll end up wearing them at your wedding, huh?"

Blaine laughs happily into his father's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

Quinn calls Blaine late that night, hoping to hear how the dance went, but Blaine doesn't answer. Quinn frowns; it is late, but Blaine always answers her calls, no matter what.

She tells herself not to worry, but she has a horrible feeling in her chest and she can't fall asleep no matter what she does.

She eventually sends him a text and then goes for a walk to clear her head.

_Hope everything went well. Miss you so much! Call me as soon as you get this, I need to hear your lovely voice. Love you lots! – Q_

* * *

Santana is cuddling with Brittany, watching Gilmore Girls when she gets the call. She looks at her phone, frowning, as she sees her dads name appearing. Why would he be calling at one in the morning?

When she answers, her dad's voice is odd; it keeps shaking and he has to stop a couple times before he can keep talking.

"Sweetie I need you to get your things, your grandma is coming to pick you up."

"Dad, what – what's going on? Is mom okay?"

"It – it's Blaine. Just… I need you to get your things and be ready, okay?"

"Okay, dad. I – I love you."

Santana's pretty sure she hears her dad sob before he speaks. "I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

_So, obviously next chapter will deal with Sadie Hawkins. I'm also wanting to get some more of Kurt in here, so we'll see how that goes. And yes, The New Pornographers is a real band, however I have no idea if they have/or will do a show in Ohio._

_Reviews from my amazing readers would be lovely! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry this has taken so long! I had two shows back to back which left me with barely any time to write. I hope this chapter is satisfactory! This chapter is reactions from other characters, plus flashbacks, so I hope you guys enjoy this. There is also one section of Blaine, so keep an eye out for that. ;)

Next chapter is when Blaine wakes up and you finally find out what is wrong with Blaine. Enjoy!

* * *

Santana lays her hand atop Blaine's limp one lightly. She can't quite bring herself to look at his face yet, so instead she directs her eyes to the IV taped to the top of Blaine's hand.

She still can't quell her tears though, and she quickly swipes at a few rebel tears that make their way down her cheeks. It's hard, harder than she thought, not having Blaine around the house. She keeps looking to his room, keeps waiting up for him in the morning to drink coffee with him, and keeps sneaking out at night, waiting for him to join her for a smoke and a late night chat.

Blaine has always been there, and now it's hard to think of how to live without him.

* * *

_It's the day after her seventh birthday, and Santana is sitting on a swing at the park, pouting. Her new yellow hat – a present from Cooper – had gotten blown away when they first came to the park. Blaine has run off somewhere, probably playing without her._

_She kicks at the sand with a grunt and blows a piece of hair out of her face. If Blaine were here he would play with her and make her feel better._

_Stupid Blaine. Stupid wind._

_She's just about to go tell her parents she wants to go home when she hears a familiar sniffle and footsteps. Santana turns and finds Blaine shuffling toward her with a limp, her new yellow hat held delicately in his hands._

"_Blainers! You found my hat!" She says, running towards him and almost knocking him off his feet at the force of her hug._

_He winces, and a quiet yelp escapes him. Santana pulls back and studies his face; his eyes are shiny with tears and his lip is trembling._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Blaine reaches up and puts her hat on her head before bursting into tears and falling to the ground. Santana cuddles close to him and rubs his head – a trick she learned from her mom, who always does it when Santana doesn't feel good._

"_I – I went to go find your hat, but – but it was stuck in a tree so I went and climbed it-"_

"_Why are always climbing things, Blainey? You always fall-"_

"_And – and I got your hat but then I went to climb down a-and the wind knocked me over and I hurted myself!"_

_Santana hugs him tighter, kisses his cheek._

"_Can you walk? If you have an ouchie then we need mami. I don't think I can carry you, but you are kinda small so maybe I can try."_

_He rubs his fists against his eyes and nods, so Santana helps him up, now noticing the way he's cradling his arm. They slowly make their way back to the picnic table their parents are sitting at, Santana carrying most of Blaine's weight._

_When they get within sight, their mother notices them and runs toward them, immediately cradling Blaine into her arms and kissing him._

"_What happened to you, baby?"_

_Santana brushes back Blaine's curls and says proudly, "Blaine saved my hat, mami! He's like a superhero!"_

* * *

Santana hasn't been to school in a week and quite frankly, Kurt's worried. Brittany apparently doesn't know anything apart from the fact that Santana's grandma came and picked her up from her house in the middle of the night and she hasn't heard from her since. Kurt has been doing exercises and stretching with Brittany while Santana has been away, but it isn't the same.

Despite not knowing very much about Santana's personal life, he likes hanging out with her. Underneath her bite and inappropriate comments, there is warmth and intelligence. Kurt's even found they have some things in common, like music and a desire to escape Ohio.

He's just about to put his history book in his locker when Brittany comes up to him, a sad look on her usually happy face.

"I went to 'Tana's house this morning and Cooper was there, but no one was happy. I couldn't see Blaine and Charlie told me to visit Santana tomorrow because she wasn't feeling up to visitors. I don't understand what that means, Kurt! Santana always wants to see me, especially when she's sad, and usually Blaine is there to explain what things mean when Santana can't, but he wasn't there and-"

"Okay, okay, Brit, calm down, okay sweetie? I'm sure everything's okay."

Brittany nods and takes a deep breath before clinging to Kurt. He holds her gently and rests his cheek on her hair, hoping his words are true.

* * *

Cooper plops down next to Santana heavily, his eyes drooping. He looks over to her to find she hasn't even noticed he's there; she's sleeping, her head pillowed on Blaine's forearm. There are tear tracks on her cheeks and she's frowning in her sleep. Cooper manages a small smile and brushes the hair back off her face and then reaches back to grab a small blanket he'd brought with him. He tucks it over her shoulders and watches her fondly as she snuggles into it.

He rests his head on his fist and turns his attention to Blaine. He's just got back from another surgery, though Cooper doesn't know what for. His dad and Maribel have been tight lipped on what exactly the doctors are trying to do when it comes to tests and surgeries. Cooper just wants to know what's going on; wants to know when Blaine will wake up and this whole nightmare can fade away.

But for now, Cooper rests his head down on the bed and joins Santana in sleep, waiting for his brother to wake up, wishing he could go back and be a better brother.

* * *

"_Come on squirt, I'm only here for another two days! Show me what you can really do. You have to put some effort in!"_

_Cooper watches as Blaine nods and moves his feet in perfect rhythm, bopping his head to the beat. Cooper counts out and directs Blaine throughout the song, watches out of the corner of his eye as Santana pokes her head into the room._

_He returns his attention to Blaine just in time to watch his little brother attempt a twirl; Blaine's foot catches on the rug and he tumbles down, earning him a huff from Cooper and a giggle from Santana._

"_Have you even been practicing? That was mediocre at best, Blaine."_

_Santana rolls her eyes at Cooper, who sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation. She walks into the room and helps Blaine up._

"_He couldn't practice dummy head, he had a broken ankle!"_

_Blaine sighs and sits on the couch, letting Santana fuss over him._

"_Wait, really? When did that happen?"_

_Again with the eye rolling; Cooper's pretty sure Santana knows all the buttons to push to get him aggravated._

"_If you actually paid attention to us when you call, you would know! Come on Blainey, Power Rangers is on."_

_The two leave Cooper in the den alone, and he sighs in frustration. If Blaine had just gotten the move right, then he would have taken him out for ice cream or something._

_He just wants Blaine to be the best he can be, is that really so hard to ask?_

* * *

Charles takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes tiredly. He'd been forced to sit out Blaine's surgery yesterday, because of conflict of interest. Charles understands, of course he does, but he can't help thinking about the what ifs and how the surgery might have gone different if he had-

"You're thinking too hard, mi amore."

He closes his eyes and sighs as Maribel rests her hands on his shoulders.

"We can't change anything now. All we can do is wait and hope. And when Blaine wakes up, we can support him and make sure he knows he has all the help and love in the world."

Charles nods; unable to speak for fear that when he does open his mouth all that will come out is a sob. So he covers his wife's hands with his and he breathes, clears his mind for just a few minutes of peace until he has to make calls and worry about how things will change once they bring Blaine home.

Maribel rubs his shoulders, bringing him back to her, away from worry and frustration.

He breathes, in and out.

* * *

Santana comes back the following week and is immediately ushered into Coach Sylvester's office. Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany are waiting dutifully outside for her when she emerges, an hour later.

Something is obviously wrong, but Santana is trying with all her might to hide whatever is troubling her.

She greets them all with a subdued hello and latches onto Brittany instantly, hiding her face in Brittany's neck and holding the girl so tightly her knuckles turn white. Brittany doesn't mind though, she hasn't seen Santana in so long and so she holds Santana close, making sure she doesn't lose her again.

After a while Santana seems to come back to herself and disentangles herself from Brittany, discreetly wiping her eyes. Kurt and Mercedes give her soft smiles and she breathes deep, hardens her face and starts walking, confident that they'll follow her down the halls.

* * *

Quinn finds out about the dance, of course she does. To say she's furious would be an understatement. She gets called into the principal's office four times just that first week. The kids here at this school are all idiots, laughing and joking about Blaine and Seth like it's something funny. Blaine is in the hospital, hasn't woken up yet and Seth –

Quinn can't think about Seth yet.

She scowls as she walks with Mrs. Geller to the see the principal. Quinn had been getting her lunch when some boy had the nerve to say Blaine and Seth deserved it. So of course Quinn hit him, what else was she supposed to do?

Her parents are furious with her, but Quinn doesn't care. All she can think of is Blaine in that hospital bed, with his body broken and –

No, Quinn can't really bring herself to care about getting in trouble, not when all she can think about is Blaine.

Blaine and Seth, who didn't deserve any of this.

* * *

He's floating. The ground is the ceiling and the ceiling is the floor and Blaine doesn't quite understand why, but there is no one here to ask anyway.

He just keeps floating and waiting, waiting for someone to come get him, because isn't that what's supposed to happen?

He knows someone is coming to get him.

Or… maybe he's supposed to go to them? He's not sure; his head feels heavy and his eyes hurt and-

And everything hurts.

Everything hurts and he knows he's not supposed to be here now. None of this makes sense and he's so scared. Everything is loud all of a sudden and he hurries to cover his ears but he still hears yelling and the sound of fists hitting flesh and someone's boot connecting with bone.

He just wants this to stop.

* * *

Her mom takes great pleasure in boxing up all of her clothes and replacing them with white lacy dresses, yellow sundresses, flats and pink cardigans.

Quinn is pretty sure she's about to vomit.

The principal expelled her, so of course her parents are livid. Her mother has taken it upon her to reform Quinn back into a respectable young lady and her father has decided to ignore her presence altogether.

They've also decided to enroll Quinn at McKinley, which she is secretly happy about. She can get updates on Blaine from Santana and hopefully gain some friends.

Without Seth and Blaine, she's pretty lonely.

On Monday, she will walk down the halls of McKinley in a Cheerios uniform – another of her mother's decisions that Quinn hates. It isn't that Quinn hates the idea of cheerleading; she can appreciate the gymnastics and likes the routine.

It's that her mother has forced her into something without asking and completely disregarding her feelings.

Not once since Blaine and Seth got hurt has her mother asked if she'd like to go to the hospital or asked if Quinn wanted to talk about how she was feeling.

In fact, her mother has pretty much said she's not allowed near Blaine or Seth ever again.

Well, Quinn certainly isn't going to let her mother think that's going to happen.

* * *

Santana, Brittany and Kurt are practicing throws when Coach Sylvester calls her over.

She runs over to her quickly and listens with baited breath as Coach tells her that her brother Cooper is waiting for her in the front office, tells her that she needs to hurry and to not worry about coming to the morning practice. Santana nods quickly, thanks Coach with a watery smile and runs to grab her things.

Kurt and Brittany follow her, exchanging curious glances, but she ignores them. All she can think about is Blaine, Blaine might be awake, or he could be _worse_ and she needs to get out of here _now_.

Her duffle bag is slung over her shoulder and she doesn't even glance back at her two friends as she leaves.

Brittany holds Kurt's hand as they watch Santana sprint toward the school.

"I hope Blaine is okay." She says, and Kurt looks at her with interest.

He's never been more frustrated with how little he knows about Santana. Who is Blaine and why is Santana leaving practice for him? Is he a boyfriend? Though, Kurt's not too sure about that one considering the way Santana looks at Brittany. He just wants to know though; everything about Santana is a mystery to him. Maybe when he sees her tomorrow he'll ask her, but for now he has Brittany to worry about.

"Yeah, Brit, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am so incredibly sorry this has taken so long! This chapter was hard to write and it took some time for me to get into the mind frame for it. BUT, here it is! Blaine is finally awake in this chapter and the repercussions of Sadie Hawkins are finally known and dealt with. Also a surprise character comes in. And thank you, thank you, thank you to all my readers and reviewers for waiting patiently and sending me beautiful reviews, and adding me to your favs and alerts. You have no idea how much that means to me!

**Warnings:** Permanent injury from an assault, undiagnosed depression, discussion of suicide.

* * *

Santana always imagined that when Blaine finally opened his eyes after three long weeks, the room would be filled with laughter and tears of joy. Blaine would wake up and smile weakly; he would give Santana's hand a soft squeeze and make some joke about how she needed to brush her hair. They'd laugh and talk with him while they waited for the doctors to release him and Santana would make up her angry behavior from Before by going with him to his physical therapy sessions.

Santana had all this figured out; she had a perfectly structured plan. So when Blaine finally does open his eyes for his family, she smiles, ready for life to go back to normal; ready to have her brother back.

Of course, nothing ever goes the way she plans it to.

The doctor asks Blaine many questions – Santana wants to snap at him, tell him to calm his ass down and let her talk to her brother, goddammit - shines a light in his eyes, whispers with the nurses and waves the little flashlight into Blaine's eyes again.

Her parents exchange sad smiles, hold tight to each other's hands and wait patiently with resigned expressions while Cooper shifts nervously.

Santana watches intently, her eyes narrowed, as Blaine's eyes dart around, not focusing; his face is scared – eyes scrunched, brows furrowed, jaw clenched and lips pressed tightly together - and his breathing has picked up. The doctor is speaking to him in low, soothing tones, trying to get him to calm down and answer all his questions. A nurse starts to lead Santana, Cooper and their parents outside but Santana wants to stay, she doesn't understand what's going on.

When she looks back, Blaine has tears running down his cheeks; he keeps blinking his eyes open and shut hard, shaking his head as sobs rip from within while the doctor sympathetically pats his shoulder and speaks slowly in short sentences.

The nurse, a kind woman named Carole, explains to her and Cooper that loss of vision is common in head injuries, while their parents hold each other by the door to the room. Santana sits quietly and listens, really listens. Carole tells them that they had anticipated this, that even with the surgery the results didn't look good, but they couldn't be for sure until Blaine really regained consciousness.

Maribel has tears running down her face, but her eyes are determined, her mouth drawn as she clings subtly to her husband. She is strong, Santana thinks, stronger than she looks, small like Blaine, but with a heart like steel – no, not steel, not really, because it is too gentle and soft. Charles is gripping Maribel's hand tightly, his jaw clenched; he keeps glancing between Blaine's room and his other children. Cooper looks devastated; he keeps biting his lip and wringing his hands together, so lost and uncomprehending.

And Santana…

Santana just wants everything to be normal again.

* * *

Carol leads them back into the room. Blaine is staring up at the ceiling, his eyes open. He is shaking slightly, but he is no longer crying, so Santana hopes he is feeling a little bit better. The doctor turns and sees them, gestures toward Blaine and then gives the family some room and they shuffle forward slowly.

Charles sits next to Blaine in a chair he pulls forward and rests his hand next to his son's, fingers twitching to reach out. Maribel follows him and stands behind Charles while Santana moves to sit on the bed next to Blaine's leg as lightly as she can. Cooper sits on the opposite side in the other chair, rests his hand on Blaine's gently, his thumb tracing patterns into his brother's skin. Blaine seems to figure out that they are there; his hand slowly covers Charles', he twists his fingers around Cooper's and he bumps his leg a bit against Santana's thigh.

"Mami? Where are you?" His voice is quiet and raspy when he speaks.

Maribel wipes her tears before she leans toward Blaine's face, rests her hand next to his shoulder and speaks in a quiet, hushed whisper.

"I'm right here my baby boy, mami is right here."

* * *

Blaine stays in the hospital for another week.

Santana skips Cheerios practice to visit him straight after school everyday. She brings with her jokes and books to read, complaints about people she calls 'Wheezy' and 'Lady'. Santana always keep her tone light and laughs loudly, and Maribel feels horrible when she is thankful that Blaine can't see the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

Maribel almost scolds her daughter for missing school one day to spend it with Blaine, but she just can't bring herself to. She herself has taken a leave from work at the restaurant to care for her son – she's not actually planning on returning, and everyone knows it, but refusing to say anything - spending every moment she can by his side.

It has been hard on her, to watch her son, who used to be so bright and full of energy, lie in bed at the hospital, staring – unseeing - listlessly out the window, his face turned at the heat of the sun coming in through the glass.

Charles sends highly qualified nurses, specialists, therapists to the room and she greets them all with a tired smile and an offer of coffee and sweet bread. They all give her a sympathetic and polite smile, accept her treats and make no comment about the counter in the corner, filled with Blaine's favorite dishes and drinks, all made from scratch.

Her husband seems lost in all of it, stumbling over his words and trying to fix what cannot be fixed with money and pleading words to all these people who know they can't really help the way Charles wants them to.

When faced with the task of dealing with his son personally, a sorrowful expression overcomes his face and he claims he has a desk full of work and leaves with a squeeze of Blaine's hand.

Maribel wants to shake him, yell at him and tell to him that all he needs to do is just sit with Blaine, tell him everything will be alright.

She can't make herself stay in the room when Cooper visits Blaine. His eyes look tired, always red-rimmed and filling with tears. She sits outside the room and reads literature on blindness instead, the rhythmic sounds of Cooper speaking, the falters in his voice when he really starts to cry filling her ears and making it hard to concentrate on the small text in front of her.

She closes her eyes then, her finger a bookmark in her closed book, and whispers to herself, "Give me strength, give him strength, please, please."

* * *

When they bring him home, finally, Charles and Cooper on either side of him, holding him up and guiding him, he is quiet. No longer is there laughter or song or loud exclamations.

Instead there is eerie silence, disturbed by Santana's nervous tapping of her foot, Cooper's attempts at making conversation, Charles clearing his throat, poised to say something, but never following through, and Maribel's announcements of making dinner, or sweets, coffee, tea, anything and everything.

Blaine just wants them all to stop.

He tells them he's tired and wants to sleep, refuses their help and carefully and slowly makes his way to his room on crutches, feeling his way with a hand on the wall.

If they think he can't hear them trailing behind him, watching him, making sure he doesn't trip or lose his balance, then they are sorely mistaken.

* * *

Two weeks after Blaine returns home, Quinn arrives at their home at two in the morning. Charles lets her in with a sigh. He offers her coffee, but she declines, her answer a swift, "I just need to see Blaine, please."

When Quinn enters his room, she isn't surprised to find he's awake. Santana had told her Blaine's been having trouble sleeping, that sometimes she hears him shuffling around in his room; she tells Quinn she's smelt the smoke of cigarettes on more than one occasion, that she's worried but doesn't know what to do.

Blaine is perched on the window seat, the breeze from outside lifting his curls. His injured leg is bent off the seat, one hand curled on his thigh, the other holding a lit cigarette, the smoke curling from the amber end to wrap around his face and disappear just as quickly as it emerged.

Quinn walks in quietly, but she knows he's heard her; his face tilts in her direction and he sniffs discreetly in her direction to try and figure out who has come to him.

He smiles - just a small twitch of one side of his mouth, but Quinn counts it as a victory anyways – when he recognizes her light scent of lavender.

"Quinny," he says, a quiet whisper, just for her, in a tone of amusement.

Mockingly, she responds, "Blainey."

He shakes his head and hums, concealing a laugh. He taps against the window frame and ash falls like raindrops when he says, "You're up late, Q. What do mommy and daddy have to say about that?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and settles herself delicately on the seat across him, plucking the burning stick from his loose fingers.

"Mommy and daddy don't know their precious, perfect little girl is out."

He nods, leaning his head back against the wall, relaxing his good leg so it overlaps with hers. Quinn studies him while she raises the cigarette to her lips; he looks almost content, with his eyes closed, a lazy smile on his lips and the wind from the open window drifting across his face and through his hair.

Quinn knows his isn't really though, and her voice sounds thick and hoarse, unrelated to the drag she just took, when she tells him, "I miss you."

He sighs heavily then, like it's a predecessor to his last breath, his words leaving his mouth in wisps, like a secret, sad goodbye.

"I miss me too."

* * *

Quinn visits everyday after that, sometimes with Santana and Brittany after Cheerios practice if her mother doesn't pick her up, but most of the time is early in the morning. Charles gives her a key and a request that she let him know if Blaine tells her something he should know about.

She knows what that really means, of course she does. Everyone has been walking on eggshells around Blaine, and Quinn knows they should be, combined with the way Blaine's life has been drastically changed, and with Seth…

She knows Blaine has already guessed at why they all refuse to bring him up, but she feels the need to tell him anyway.

So she does, a month in, while they lay outside on the grass at four in the morning. Her words are safe here, where they can drift like smoke up into the dark sky.

"Seth didn't get it as bad as you did, but he had to watch while they-" She stops, has to stop, her chest tight, but Blaine feels for her hand and laces their fingers together and so she continues, "He had some problems while he was in the hospital and he…he tried to kill himself."

Her eyes shut tightly, like if she closes them hard and for long enough, her words won't be true; but a pressure building on her hand brings her back. Blaine is squeezing, holding onto her small hand with a force of a boy who just can't let go.

"A nurse found him pretty quickly though and he was okay after a while, but his parents…they decided he needed to get out of Ohio. So they moved to California as soon as Seth was healed. His parents wrote me a letter; they told me he's in therapy and he's getting better. He's not…he's not okay, not yet, but he's getting there."

Blaine doesn't speak for a while, just rolls into her arms and rests his head on her chest, breathing deeply.

"I'm not okay, either, Q, I'm not." He finally reveals, trembling in her arms and she holds tight to him when she feels his warm tears land on her skin.

"I know, but…you will be, I promise, I promise you, we'll fix it; it won't hurt anymore, I'll fix it, I promise."

The rain comes soon after that, washing away their tears and cleansing them, readying them for a new day and a promise of Someday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This chapter is the longest to date! I originally started writing and was going to have a small interlude section with just a scene between Blaine and his therapist, but I got carried away and realized it turned into a full chapter. Also, I post some things related to this fic on my tumblr, such as songs and gifs and things, so if you're interested, you can take a look. My tumblr username is thisgrayowl - look under the tag_ fic related: anderpez_ and there you go! And the book that Blaine reads is a real book, but I'm not sure if they carry it in Braille. It is a book I've been reading if you're interested in overcoming social anxiety, and if you'd like the title just let me know.

**Warnings:** Social anxiety/phobia, PTSD, mentions of panic attacks, undiagnosed eating disorders, depressions, self-harm.

* * *

Blaine feels pathetic. He's a stupid, pathetic, weak little boy who can't even go outside without his mother and father on either side on him. It's not like he's being exposed to a large group of people or loud noises; he's going to his therapist's office, where there are few people in the waiting room and it is always quiet.

But ever since… the attack (_go on say it, Blaine_, he chides himself), he's been nervous and scared of going outside.

It doesn't help that he can't see.

Maybe if he could it wouldn't be so bad. He'd be able to assess the areas he'd be put into, look for threats and hostile words and he'd be able to run away from them, away to safety.

Social anxiety, his therapist had told him, was completely normal. She'd told him it was nothing to be ashamed of and that given his circumstances; she's not surprised he has it. They've been working on helping him overcome it, working on techniques to help him deal.

Blaine focuses on breathing as he walks, guided by the cane in his hand and his mother's gentle hand on his arm. His father's low murmuring next to him helps; he keeps telling Blaine where they are, where they're going, the people around them and reassuring Blaine that everything will be okay and that they're almost to the office's front door.

He feels his father take a half step away and his breath hitches, but his father comes back and holds the door open for Blaine, lets his hand rest on Blaine's should as a comfort. Maribel helps Blaine to a seat, and Blaine lets her fuss even though they both know he can get there himself. It has been a process, but ever since he finally got the cast off his leg he's really gotten the hang of moving around and living without the use of one of his most precious senses.

Blaine can hear his father checking them in with Penny, the receptionist and he knows his mother is removing a thermos of hot coffee from her bag for him. After he's settles with the cup in his hand, she'll offer him a piece of sweet bread and they'll share it while they wait for his name to be called.

But there is something new today, as the door is opened and closed with a soft _swoosh_ and the sound of tentative footfalls passes Blaine.

He tenses and holds his breath, waits until he knows the person who caused them is away from him before he can breathe again.

Maribel brushes back a stray curl from his forehead and asks if he's okay. Blaine tries to smile, nods and gives her the bread and coffee back without having consumed anything.

His appetite has suddenly left him.

* * *

Santana wakes up on Wednesday morning to the sounds of Blaine playing the piano. It is a slow melody, sad and nostalgic, but beautiful nonetheless. She smiles into her pillow, closes her eyes and lets the sounds of the keys wash over her. The piano playing is relatively new – Blaine had just picked it up again only last week – and Santana savors every moment.

Santana glances at her clock and notices her alarm is about to go off. She doesn't want to disturb Blaine's playing, so she shuts off the alarm function and slowly crawls out of her warm bed. Walking quietly toward the armchair by her closet, she grabs the sweater Brittany left here the last time she was over and pulls it on over her slender frame.

The soft material smells like bubble gum and Santana smiles, crosses her arms and snuggles into the sweater.

She takes a deep breath and opens her door, padding with light footsteps down the stairs and toward the den, the music getting louder as she makes her way closer.

The door is open when she approaches and Santana leans against the doorframe as she watches the scene in front of her with arms crossed over her waist.

Blaine's fingers glide skillfully across keys, his eyes shut peacefully. Sitting next to him is Quinn; her hair is soft waves down her back, her head pillowed on Blaine's shoulder.

Their parents sit on the couch by the window, tired smiles on their faces. Charles' eyes are open, glancing once at Santana, and then back to Blaine. Maribel's head is laid on his chest as she listens, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Santana would almost think she's asleep, but the fact that Maribel's fingers are mimicking Blaine's on Charles' arm give her away.

The song fades into a hopeful ending and they all seem to collectively take a deep breath as the last note gets swept away like dust. Santana pushes herself away from the doorframe and lets her feet fall heavier as she approaches her brother. Quinn looks her way and gives her a small smile as a greeting before Santana presses a kiss to Blaine's temple. He huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, a blush coloring his neck and cheeks. She smirks and repeats the gesture to her parents and then promptly rolls her eyes when Quinn juts out her chin, cocks her head and expectantly points to her cheek.

Santana is in a pleasant mood this morning though, so she smacks her lips obnoxiously against the other girl's cheek and leaves the room, laughing at Quinn's indignant face and Blaine's clueless one.

It is the start of what she just knows will be a good day.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Amy Fletcher asks gently, her voice soft and soothing.

Blaine fidgets in the plush armchair, his hands wringing together, his foot tapping lightly against the white cane propped up next to him. His face is tilted towards the floor, his voice dull and monotone when he answers shortly.

"Fine."

Amy holds in her sigh and takes a minute to study her patient in silence. Blaine looks thinner than he did last week, which really worries her. He has dark circles under his eyes and he keeps discreetly scratching at his right wrist. Despite all of this, though, she has to commend Blaine for his progress. When he first came in to see her, his parents had to coax him into the room and he ended up having a panic attack after the first minutes of talking with her. They've been working on his social anxiety since and she's so glad to see his progress.

Now, if they could just get a hold on those other issues and start to get a sense of control back into his life, she thinks he would be a totally different person.

She's learnt that with Blaine it's better to start to talk about some issue of hers that's been plaguing her and that he'll eventually confide in her too.

"Well I don't know about you, Blaine, but I'm downright exhausted. My husband and I are looking into buying a new house, did I tell you that?" She stops and smiles when Blaine perks up, continuing with a hum when he shakes his head in the negative.

"It has been difficult what with Henry out of the country and Valerie starting kindergarten. I'm sure everything will work out fine, but I just keeping lying awake at night worrying and stressing about it."

Blaine sighs, nods and takes over, just as Amy hoped he would.

"I've, um, had some trouble sleeping too. Had some trouble for a while actually, but I just…I know my parents and my siblings and even my best friend worry so much already and I hate that."

She cocks her head, scribbles down in messy script, '_Trouble sleeping, possible precrip.?_', before inquiring, "Is that what's making you lose so much sleep? Worry for your family and friends?"

"No, I – I just um, I keep having these um, these dreams – nightmares more like – and when I wake up I just feel…scared and shaken and um. Sometimes I get sick and I just, I just don't fall back asleep, I _can't_."

Amy sighs and tells him, "Alright well, why don't we work on those nightmares next session okay? I'm going to write you a prescription for some sleeping pills and hopefully that'll help."

He relaxes back into the chair at the words and Amy smiles sadly at the sight. It's obvious Blaine's been holding back for awhile, how much he needs sleep and to hear he might be able to get that part of his life back must be a huge relief.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Blaine? Maybe something that made you feel good this week?"

"Well, I've been playing the piano again, so that's been really good. I um, I had this fear that I wouldn't be able to play again because I couldn't see, but it turns out I still can. Mom has been looking online for some sheet music books in Braille, so that'll be fun I think."

Amy smiles, her eyes crinkling and she says excitedly, "That's fantastic, Blaine! It's so great that you have that outlet back in your life. And you seem to have tackled Braille quite well in such a short time."

He ducks his head at that, blushing, not sure how to accept her flippant compliment. Amy glances at the clock ticking away on her desk and finishes up her notes, quirking her lips at Blaine who seems so much more relaxed than when he first walked in to her office an hour ago. She tears off a script and stands, humming contently and waits while Blaine stands as well, reading her cues by ear.

"Well, we're out of time for today, but I want you to think about those nightmares and anything else you might want to discuss for next week, alright?"

"I will, Dr. Fletcher, thank you."

She laughs lightly and touches his arm with gentle fingertips, teasing gently with her words, "Such a gentleman, Mr. Anderson, like always."

Blaine smiles and rubs his neck in a self conscious gesture and Amy squeezes his arm with affection before releasing him and guiding him out of her office and back into the waiting room.

"Oh! One more thing: I'm looking to start up a support group for young teens like yourself, Blaine, and I was wondering if you would be interested. There's no pressure and you can just come and observe before deciding if you want to come back, but I really think it would be really beneficial to you. The group will be meeting on Fridays at five, if you're interested."

Blaine frowns in thought and mutters a hesitant, "I'll definitely think about it, ma'am."

Amy smiles down at him and nods a greeting at Maribel and Charles as they start to stand and make their way over to them.

"That's all I ask Blaine. I'll see you next week, then."

Blaine nods and says his goodbye pleasantly, but quietly. Amy watches from the hall as Blaine reaches out for his mother's arm and the small family makes their way out the door.

* * *

This is a terrible day, Kurt thinks as he adjusts the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder, the Friday he'd been looking forward to ruined by his bad mood and Coach Sylvester's decision to tack on another hour of practice for the afternoon. He's been on the Cheerios for most of the year and while he isn't getting locker slammed, slushied or thrown into dumpsters anymore, he's just not… happy. He feels stupid thinking it, acknowledging it, because logically speaking, he should be happy. He has a fabulous best friend in Mercedes, a father who doesn't question his choices or habits, he isn't being bullied anymore and he even gets invited to parties.

Kurt spots Brittany sharing her sprinkled donut with Mercedes and quickens his steps in their direction. Some Cheerios wave at him as he passes and he politely nods in their direction and smiles at Mike Chang when he waves.

Kurt is…he's popular – maybe not as popular as Santana or Finn Hudson or hell, even Quinn who still manages to part crowded hallways with ease even when she blows off parties to join the Academic Decathlon team with Mike from the football team.

People at McKinley know Kurt; they talk to him and smile and high five him, but Kurt feels like its all fake, like that is what is expected of them just because he wears the red and white polyester uniform that screams acceptance and normal and top of the pyramid.

If he were to come to school tomorrow wearing the sweater he bought from the women's department they would shun him and ruin it with a grape flavored splash of harsh, cold reality.

Kurt reaches the girls and Mercedes gives him a look, one he's come to learn to look forward to and dread at the same time. It means she knows something is bothering him and that no matter what, he will be telling her in great detail what's wrong later.

He simply sighs in her direction and gives her a lingering hug, taking comfort in her arms while he can.

Brittany smiles at him and offers him a piece of her donut, which he takes graciously. She then perks up and waves wildly at something behind Kurt. He turns to see Santana and Quinn trudging along toward their little group. Mike smiles shyly at Quinn – and Kurt makes a mental note to himself that needs to talk to her about that – but she doesn't see it. Both she and Santana's heads are down and they are talking quickly to each other with deep set frown on their pretty faces.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow at Mercedes and she shrugs, her curls bouncing with the movement, so he turns his gaze to Brittany whose eyes have lost their glimmer and instead have turned stormy with sadness. Kurt has told himself over and over not to meddle and poke his nose where it doesn't belong, and when Santana had returned to school all those months ago with a new maturity – and a lingering sadness - to her eyes and words but a renewed pep in her step, he'd dropped his plan to ask her about her odd behavior and the mysterious Blaine.

Now though, now he needs to know.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn are his friends, no matter how new the friendships or how odd, and if some guy – or girl, he thinks – assumes he can just mess with their emotions and string them along like little dolls, well Kurt Hummel has some choice words ready in his back pocket just waiting to be used.

Brittany is the first to speak when they halt their steps. "Is something wrong with Blainers, 'Tana? Quinn?"

Kurt seems to be the only one who notices the two girls reek of cigarette smoke, though if Mercedes catches on she seems to be hiding her distaste very well.

Santana takes a deep breath and squeezes Brittany's hand, says in a quiet voice, "Just a bad day, Brit Brit."

Kurt inhales and steels himself, clenches his fists and asks in a calm voice, "Who's Blaine, Santana?"

Santana's eyes flit towards him and Quinn glances between them in surprise. Santana seems torn, her eyes narrowed in what Kurt thinks is anger, with fear creeping in along the edges.

Brittany furrows her eyes in confusion and tells Kurt, ignoring Santana's persistent tugging at her hand, "Blaine is Santana's brother, _duh_, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine plucks at keys distractedly, lost in thought. It's Friday, which means the first meeting of the support group Dr. Fletcher had told him about is meeting for the first time today. He still hasn't made up his mind if he is indeed going to go or not. His parents told him they'd support him whether he decided to go or not, but he has a feeling they want him to go.

Blaine hasn't had the chance to ask Santana or Quinn what he should do. They, and Brittany, are in California as of noon today at some cheerleading competition and won't be back until Sunday. Blaine could call, but he knows their coach will be keeping them busy, and he knows that if he does call, the both of them will drop whatever they're doing to help him out.

Blaine hates feeling like a burden.

He sighs in the empty room and props his chin on his fist. He knows the group will help him and he knows that even if he doesn't return after the first day, his parents and Dr. Fletcher will still be proud of him.

However, the thought of leaving the house and spending an hour with a group of strangers somewhere he doesn't know makes his hearts race and leaves him with sweat running across his temple.

He's aware of his social anxiety and he knows it's gotten a lot better since he's been seeing Dr. Fletcher, but he stills feel as if he's not enough. What if he goes to the group tonight and they all stare at him, judge the poor blind kid who can't even make himself leave his house?

_No_, Blaine mentally scolds himself, _stop thinking that and take deep breaths_.

He does want to get better, and getting better means seeking help and taking charge of his life. He's already working on the first one, but he doesn't think he has much control of his life anymore. This could be the first step to getting his control back.

Blaine exhales shakily into his hand.

He's decided.

* * *

Maribel has to clench her fists to keep herself from reaching towards Blaine. He's walking down a hall by himself, following the directions Charles had given him to find the room the group would be meeting in.

Her little boy looks so terrified, yet determined at the same time. She has never been more proud of him as he takes these steps by himself. Charles grips her hand in his and she looks over to find him staring at Blaine with a look she thinks is similar to her own. She squeezes his hand and leads him out of the building with a deep breath.

Blaine's steps falter as he hears his parents exit the building and he counts to ten, breathing deep, calming himself before he continues on. He can hear Dr. Fletcher's kind voice about ten steps down the hall, so he steels himself and takes the steps, his cane tapping against the doorframe as he reaches it.

Dr. Fletcher notices him and she excuses herself from the two girls she was conversing with to greet Blaine and walk him through the layout of the room. She purposefully makes her steps heavier and she makes sure not to startles him as she speaks softly to get his attention.

"Blaine, sweetie it is so good to see you here. Here let me take you around the room, okay?"

He smiles in her direction nervously and lets her take hold of his forearm, leading him with slow steps around the edge of the room, informing him of obstacles and approximate steps towards the table with refreshments, the door and the circle of seats in the center of the room.

After about five minutes she notices out of the corner of her eye as his muscles relax minutely and so she guides him to a chair in the circle.

He thanks her as he sits and she pats his shoulder in return. She then calls the other kids to take a seat and then takes her own seat, patting down her skirt and waiting for them all to get settled.

"Alright then", she begins, "how about we get started?"

Blaine blanks out most of the introductions. He feels bad, but he's focusing most of his energy on not having a panic attack, and he just doesn't have the will power to listen to all these people announce their names, how old they are, and why they're here. He jolts back into himself when Dr. Fletcher gently prods with a hand on his elbow though.

He clears his throat nervously, scratches his wrist and takes deep breaths as he gears himself up to speak.

"Um, my name is uh, my name is Blaine Anderson. I turn fifteen next week and um, I'm here because I have social anxiety and I'm um depressed."

He hears Dr. Fletcher murmur praise next to him and he breathes a sigh of relief. _This is the first step_, he reminds himself, _and I've just taken it_.

* * *

His mother is the one who finds out and confronts him about it. Out of everyone, he wishes it wasn't her. His mother has sacrificed so much to help him. She hasn't been back to work since he was released from the hospital and she's been the one home schooling him, giving him his pills and taking him to check ups and all of his appointments.

Even if he can't see her, he can still hear the heartbreak and sorrow in her voice.

He's reading a book on overcoming anxiety, his finger gliding over bumps on the pages, when his mother comes in quietly to his room. She's never quiet when she wants his attention or when she's approaching him, so he knows instantly that something is not right.

Blaine sits up when he hears his door close, sets his book to the side, making sure to place a bookmark in between the pages. He hears light footsteps, but he can't tell who they belong to until the bed dips.

It is his mother, he notices; the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon surround her and he breathes in deep, letting the scent overcome him.

"Mom? What's up?" He questions curiously.

"Mijo…" She starts, her voice wavering and so low he strains to hear her.

He reaches out with a hand to feel for her and he finds her hands holding tight to a piece of fabric – a shirt, maybe?

Her hands are trembling and he covers them, squeezes gently as she tries to continue with a clearing of her throat.

"Why is there blood on your shirt, baby?" She asks, and he freezes, his breath coming to a stop. His heart pounds faster and he reminds himself to breathe, taking slow, deep gulps of air.

"Mami, I – I'm sorry. I stopped, I swear, please, I'm so sorry." His words come out choppy and rushed, his chin wobbling as he tries to hold in his tears.

Maribel chokes out a sob, tears steadily making their way down her cheeks. She tosses the shirt to the floor and gathers Blaine into her arms, holding him tight in her arms, resting her cheek on the top of his head, her tears landing among his curls.

As she rocks them back and forth, Blaine continues to apologize, his words mixing with sobs and gasps of air. Maribel tries to shush him, but it is no use and she knows it. Her hands make their way towards his wrists and he tenses. Maribel kisses his head and assures him that it's okay.

"Hush my baby, its okay. Let me see, mijo."

Blaine sighs shakily and uncurls his arms, letting them lay limp in his lap. Maribel gently rolls up the sleeve of his left arm and sighs in relief when she finds his skin unmarked. Blaine curls further in her hold as she lays his left arm back down and reaches for his right. She presses another kiss to his forehead and slowly uncovers his arm, holding her breath as she finds the skin marred with cuts.

Her thumb traces the lines as Blaine cries, his teardrops staining her sweater as they fall. Maribel hugs him tighter and he clings to her.

"I'll call Dr. Fletcher, baby, okay? And we'll – we'll get help and, and everything will be better. I'll make it better, my baby, I promise."

* * *

Santana comes home on Sunday to a quiet house. She'd expected to find her parents and Blaine waiting for her in the kitchen to congratulate her on their win in California, but when she enters the kitchen, the only person she finds is her father, sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. On a plate in front of him is a slice of tres leches cake waiting for her to eat.

"Dad? Is everything okay? Where are mom and Blaine?"

Charles sighs and looks up, his eyes tired as they meet Santana's. He doesn't answer her, just gets up and wraps her in a hug. Santana hugs him back, resting her head on his shoulder. After a minute they break apart, Charles fondly tucking a stray lock of hair behind Santana's ear. Santana grins at him and moves to sit down at the table to eat her cake. She'll have to eat less during dinner and tack on an extra hour to her work out in the evening, but it's worth it.

Charles sits heavily next to her and says, "Your mother took Blaine to an appointment with Dr. Fletcher, sweetie."

She contemplates this as she chews, the cake moist in her mouth. When she swallows, she wipes her mouth and speaks in a small, panicky voice.

"But – but its Sunday. Blaine doesn't – he only sees her on Mondays. Why would – why would he see her today, dad? What happened?"

Her father rubs a hand across his face, his eyes starting to fill with salty tears. He sounds so defeated when he answers her.

"Your mom called Dr. Fletcher last night and made an emergency appointment for today. Yesterday she um, she found out that your brother's been hurting himself."

The sound of Santana's fork clattering against her plate startles them both. Santana isn't sure what she's feeling, but she sure as hell knows she isn't hungry anymore.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think, um, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

She leaves the kitchen without another word and Charles looks lost as he stares at her retreating form. When his gaze drifts to the table, he sighs shakily, and takes the forgotten cake to the trash to dump it. He takes the dirtied plate to the sink and meticulously cleans it, scrubbing with rough hands as he thinks about Santana. They've all been so focused on Blaine lately that Santana has been pushed to the side a bit. He knows it wasn't intentional and he knows Santana doesn't care, but Charles does. He can see little cracks forming in Santana's thick armor.

When Maribel gets back, he resolves to speak with her about taking Santana to see Dr. Fletcher as well.

* * *

Santana's been avoiding Kurt. She knows it, he knows it, everyone and their mother know it. She doesn't care though. Right now she doesn't care about anything. She feels numb and unfeeling. It is one thing to know that your brother is hurting, but it is another thing entirely to find out he's hurting himself.

She just doesn't know how to deal with all of this. She loves Blaine and to know that he's – he's slicing into his skin just…

It makes her want to throw up.

Quinn finds her in the library, where she's working on her half of a project assigned to her and Kurt for their History class.

"Hey," she greets, her arms full of books and a crooked grin on her face.

Santana sighs, gestures for Quinn to sit and rubs at her temples as she speaks. "Hey, Q. What's up?"

Quinn talks as she spreads out her books across the table, her eyes focused on her actions rather than Santana. "Well first, we need to talk about what we're doing for Blaine's birthday. It's in two days and so far we have nothing planned."

Santana can feel a headache coming on as she purses her lips and thinks. "'S'not like we can take him to a show, he can barely leave the house without having a full on freak out. I don't think he'll appreciate a movie marathon since he can't exactly ogle Zachary Quinto or Christian Bale anymore."

Quinn huffs out a laugh and rolls her eyes, but she can't deny the fact that Santana speaks the truth.

"We can set up some tents in the living room and have a night in like we used to, remember? Blaine used to love those and since it's too cold outside we can make s'mores in the kitchen."

"Yeah, that - um, that sounds pretty good actually. Though we'll probably have to shove those s'mores down his goddamn throat, I swear its like living with one of the Cheerios at home, he like, never eats anymore, it's ridiculous."

Quinn sighs, bites her tongue so she doesn't say anything to upset Santana and readies herself to continue onto her next topic of discussion she had planned in her head.

"So. The next thing I wanted to discuss with you, which I'm sure you already knew I was going to bug you about, is Kurt. Santana why didn't you tell Kurt – and Mercedes for that matter – about Blaine? Or Cooper? You guys have been friends this whole year, but they still feel like they know nothing about you. And I haven't said anything to them, because that's your deal, but you do need to talk to them. They're worried about you, Santana. Hell, I'm worried about you! All this – this crap that happened with Blaine this year downright sucked, and we've all been so focused on helping him get better, but sometimes I think – what about you? I just – I don't know, I mean, you're my friend too, someone I consider a really close friend, really and I just want you to be okay. And you being this secretive shell of a person? That's not you being okay."

"Are you done?" Santana demands, her gaze stony and her fingers gripping the edge of the table so forcefully her knuckles have turned a pale white.

Quinn sighs out a, "yes", expecting the worst.

The worst is what she gets, as Santana gathers her materials hastily and storms out of the library.

* * *

_I'd love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions on how you'd like for Klaine to meet. I have some ideas, but I haven't picked one out yet. :) Thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long! But to make up for the lateness, have a long chapter that has Brittana development, Santana getting help AND Klaine meeting! :)

* * *

Santana spends most of Spring Break at Brittany's. Her dad keeps asking her if she's okay and offering to take her out for ice cream, while her mother flits about making her favorite dishes and Blaine plays her favorite songs on the piano.

They're all maddening, so here she is, sitting on Brittany's bed, watching the girl with fond eyes as she paints Santana's nails. Brittany sticks her tongue out and frowns in concentration as she dabs bright red polish onto Santana's thumb.

Santana is sort of mesmerized by Brittany's tongue and she flushes at the thought of how it would feel sliding across her own.

Brittany glances up, smiles brightly at her and pecks her on her cheek before returning to her task.

It is getting harder and harder each day for Santana to stop thinking about Brittany like this. Brittany is her best friend, not – not her lover or girlfriend.

She sighs, pets Lord Tubbington when he ambles over towards her.

Maybe if she hooks up with one of those football jerks it'll be easier to stop thinking about Brittany.

It's worth a try.

* * *

Kurt cannot believe he let Brittany drag him to this stupid party. He only really agreed because of those puppy dog eyes Brittany pulled and because he thought he might be able to corner Santana and get her to talk to him.

He rolls his eyes as Puck moves past him, carrying a keg. At least he has Mercedes to keep him company. They're both sharing a drink so that they don't get too drunk. Kurt can't even think of what his father would say if he came home stumbling and muttering nonsense and he knows Mercedes fears the wrath of her mother.

Mercedes wraps her arm around his, swaying into his side to the beat of the music. He smiles thinly down at her and grabs the red cup from her to take a swig. He's gotten used to the burn down his throat and doesn't even wince as he drinks (he thinks Santana would be proud).

"Why so quiet, boo?" Mercedes asks, a slight slur to her voice.

Kurt laughs shortly, twirling her quickly and bringing her back into his side. "I don't know, I'm just – not feeling this party I guess."

Mercedes pouts, reaching for the cup and drinking before she speaks. "Do you wanna find Quinn and go? We can go if you want."

He shakes his head, maneuvers them through the throng of bodies and towards the kitchen. "No, it's okay. Stay here, I'm just going to get some air, 'kay?"

Mercedes nods, her lips already around the straw in their cup. Kurt makes his way back out of the kitchen, looking back to find Mercedes laughing loudly with Mike and Quinn. When he makes it outside he breathes in deeply. There's no one out here, much to Kurt's relief. He just needed to get away from all those people, needed some peace and quiet just for a few moments.

He remembers when he was a scared little boy that first week of school, getting thrown into dumpsters and slushied everyday. He'd felt so lost back then, wondering if that was how he was going to spend the rest of his high school career, getting taunted and ridiculed.

Back then he never would have thought that the same people who ruined his precious Vivienne Westwood jacket would be high fiving him and inviting him to parties, laughing with him instead of at him and filling up his drinks for him.

It's hard for him to become close to them, the people who made him so sad and isolated.

Kurt bites his lip, leans against the porch railing.

He just wants to be himself, find himself, and isn't that what high school is for? Not to run and hide behind some uniform just so he can breathe, but to embrace himself and make mistakes, learn from them and move on.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kurt startles, his hand coming up to rest at his beating heart at the voice speaking to him. He turns in the direction of the boy's voice and finds bright green eyes staring back at him, lips curved in amusement, blonde hair shaggy and mussed beneath a blue beanie.

The boy laughs at Kurt's wide eyed expression, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips, catching on a metal ring.

"Sorry, I uh, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Cash. And _you're_ Kurt."

Kurt raises his eyebrow; hip cocked as he studies Cash. He doesn't seem like the type to frequent these parties. He's too much misfit and not enough jock.

"Cash? What is that, some nickname given to you by your gang leader or something?"

Cash moves closer as he laughs loud and uninhibited, his hand resting in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

"Uh, no. My first name is Willard and it's sort of embarrassing. Last name's Cashion, so I got it from that. But thanks for that, it really lifts my spirits to know my bad boy persona is really working."

Kurt blushes, stammers out an apology, but Cash waves it away.

"Hey you uh, you wanna get out of here?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, looks at Cash's genuine smile, and nods.

Despite what everyone thinks, Santana is not drunk.

* * *

She's already hooked up with Puck tonight, and she really needs to get the taste of his lips out of her mouth – and the feeling of his too large hands and hard body out of her head - so she grabs Brittany from the makeshift dance floor and drags her out the door. Brittany goes with her willingly, bouncing in place and dancing along to music that only she can hear.

Brittany laughs gleefully into the night air, pointing at something across the street. Santana glances to where Brittany is staring, because she's always interested in anything that makes Brittany happy. Across the street she sees Kurt balancing himself on the front handlebars of some punk's bike.

She frowns, watches with narrowed eyes as the boy pedals quickly and Kurt laughs, says something and then they're off, disappearing down the street.

"Kurt found a pretty boy, 'Tana! Isn't that nice? Now we just need to find Blaine a pretty boy."

Santana laughs, her frown receding to be replaced by a serene smile.

"Come on Brit Brit, let's go to your house."

Brittany nods, hugging Santana around her waist. They set off in the opposite direction of where Kurt went, and Santana takes a deep breath before linking their fingers together, Brittany's skin pleasantly warm against her own.

* * *

Brittany puts on Rilo Kiley to 'set the mood' as she says. Santana's not too sure what to say to that, so instead she lets her lips answer for her. And god, Brittany's lips taste ten times better than Puckerman's. She carefully rests one of her hands on Brittany's shoulder, the other tangling in blonde locks.

As '_but just being around you offers me another form of relief'_ pours out of the speakers, Brittany suddenly pushes Santana onto the bed, her long form covering Santana from head to toe. Everything feels so right here, surrounded by Brittany's soft body and sweet scent, as opposed to how bored and disinterested she had felt with Puck. Sure it had felt okay, sometimes nice even. But here, as Brittany's hand creeps up Santana's shirt, she doesn't just feel _okay_ or _nice_ – there's definitely no _bored_ or _disinterested_ either – she feels downright loved and euphoric.

Santana sighs, bares her neck for Brittany and lets the music and the sensations carry her away.

* * *

Cash parks by the bridge, helps Kurt off of his bike with surprisingly gentle hands. Kurt watches as Cash jumps up onto the ledge, his arms spread wide for balance.

Kurt walks next to him on the ground, side eyeing Cash and wondering what he's gotten himself into.

"My therapist says I need to make friends," he says, pointing his foot in front of him and smiling over at Kurt.

"You're… okay, so you saw me standing out there and what? Decided I was going to be your friend?"

Cash shrugs, his grin turning sheepish. "Is that so bad? See I go to this group and I met some guys there too, totally messed up like me. And it's not like they're not cool, 'cause they totally are. But, I don't know… I guess I just wanted someone normal, someone not – is crazy the right word? Unstable?"

"How do you know I'm not crazy?"

Cash jumps down off the ledge, landing right in front of Kurt. His eyes are dark in the night sky, his hands hanging limp by his sides.

"Do you think you're crazy?"

Kurt moves his gaze to the side, staring down the deserted road as he answers. "No, not crazy. Lost, maybe. Can you use a lost friend?"

Cash bites his lip, nods and leans down slowly to wrap his arms around Kurt, his breath coming out in whispers when he speaks. "Mm, I could. I like you, Lost Boy."

* * *

Santana smiles as she snuggles back into Brittany's body. She can't remember feeling so happy and yet so conflicted at the same time. Being with Brittany, sharing her body and soul and being so vulnerable and intimate with her had been amazing, breathtaking. She can't imagine anything else she'd rather do than be with Brittany for the rest of her days.

But then she thinks about going to school on Monday and kissing Brittany for the entire world to see, thinks about being ridiculed and beaten down by words.

She thinks about Blaine and Kurt and Brittany, sweet, innocent Brittany, who she never wants to see hurt and she knows, knows that what she and Brittany have can't be ruined.

So Santana resolves to tell Brittany that what they do in private is special and just for them, that no one can ever know. She plans to call Puck up and tell him they're dating. Its protection, not just for her, but for Brittany, and Kurt too.

But for now, she tightens her hold on Brittany's hand, breathes in against Brittany's pillow and savors this moment, keeps it locked away, precious and special, for when she needs it most.

This is her new shield, she thinks, Brittany's love and her love for Brittany.

* * *

In hindsight, Kurt should have realized that the way to get information was through Brittany.

He texts her and asks where Santana lives when he and Cash have a discussion about the situation with Santana. Cash says that if Kurt is really Santana's friend, he'll find where she's at and _be_ her friend.

It is early in the morning when Brittany finally texts him back.

'by the big purple tree next to the park also there is a magical gnome & a sunflower chime & who was that pretty boy on the bike? did u hook up kurt? & can u pck up some tobacco 4 lrd tubb? i ran out'

Kurt is pretty confident in his directional skills despite the lack of an actual address from Brittany, so he sets out on his moped after leaving out a packed lunch for his father and makes his way towards the park, keeping a close eye out for a tree with purple leaves.

It doesn't take him as long as he feared it would and soon he's putting the kickstand up on his scooter and fixing his hair after removing his helmet.

There are no cars in the driveway, but Kurt figures Santana's parents are at work and she's sleeping off the effects of the party. He steels himself and walks up the long drive, chuckling to himself when he spots the lawn gnome and sunflower wind chimes that Brittany had mentioned in her text.

Kurt raps his knuckles on the white door three times and waits, hoping that Santana doesn't just peek through the window blinds and ignore him.

He taps his foot and purses his lips as he waits, determined to stay here on this front porch until Santana opens the door and _talks_ to him. Kurt is just about to knock on the door again when he hears a shuffling the other side. He can't tell if it's Santana or not, and he's just about to call out a greeting when a muffled voice drifts through the wood.

"Um, who is it?"

Huh.

Kurt tilts his head. The voice is male, slightly shaky, and a bit raspy. He suddenly wonders if he has the right house after all, but then he remembers how Santana has a brother. Maybe he is at the right place after all.

"I'm a friend of Santana's. My name's Kurt. Do I have the right house? Brit sort of gave me odd directions."

He hears a low laugh from the other side and then the sound of the lock clicking back into its slot. Kurt waits patiently while the door is slowly opened.

The door eases in and slowly reveals a sleepy looking boy. He's Kurt's age, with curly hair peeking out from a slouchy beanie. He's wearing a very soft looking green sweater, which Kurt notices with blush, hangs off his shoulder a bit, letting his bare skin peek through. The boy's eyes are wide and Kurt notices that his hands are shaking.

"Hi. Um. Santana's not back yet, but she should be here soon. She just called to let me know she was on her way. If you want you can wait for her."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, if that's not a problem, I'd love to."

The boy smiles briefly and carefully moves back two paces, letting Kurt slip in past him and into the house. Kurt looks around, taking in the entry hall as the boy – Santana's _brother_, Kurt thinks, this is so weird – closes the door quietly.

They stand there in awkward silence for a moment until the boy speaks, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Blaine, Santana's brother – well, step-brother."

Blaine extends his hand, cautiously, Kurt notices, and Kurt takes it. Blaine has rather soft hands, but Kurt notices how some of the tips of his fingers are rougher.

He hides his smile when he sees Blaine blush as their hands drop.

"If you want you can wait in the living room, or in Santana's room. She'd hate it, but to be honest I think it'd be pretty funny."

Blaine still has a hint of nervousness in his voice, though Kurt can't understand why. He chuckles at Blaine's statement though, trying to somehow ease his tension.

"I think I'll stick to living room, if that's alright."

Blaine ducks his head and smiles, leads Kurt down the hall to the right. The living room is rather big, the couches comfy looking and formed around the television, which is currently muted, though Kurt can tell that whatever is on is definitely a _novella_. There are books scattered on the coffee table and a knitted blanket thrown across one of the seats.

Kurt sits down on the space next the where the blanket is and watches as Blaine slowly sits down as well, tugging the blanket from underneath him to rest on his legs.

Blaine reaches for the remote and offers it to Kurt, holding it above his lap.

"You can pick something to watch if you want. I was just listening every now and then, really. Novellas are sort of my guilty pleasure." He says with a sheepish smile, his head tilted low so that Kurt can't see his eyes.

Kurt smiles – tries really hard not to think about the heat in his belly as Blaine's tongue curls around the l's of the word - and takes the remote, thanks Blaine quietly.

They sit there silently as Kurt surfs through channels and Blaine picks up one of the books, turning pages until he finds the one he left off on.

Kurt can't really stand it though, him sitting here so casually with Santana's brother – who, Kurt thinks with a deep blush, is unfairly attractive, and adorable – as they wait for Santana to come back.

"So…" He starts, elongating the 'o', so that it hangs nervously in the air.

Blaine starts, blinking up from his book, which is angled so that Kurt can't make out any words and frowns in Kurt's direction.

"So?"

Kurt huffs out a breath, annoyed at himself and tries to start again. "So you're Santana's brother."

Blaine closes his book and sets it next to him, straightens his back and turns in Kurt's direction.

"Are you like – trying to ask me permission to date her or something, because I don't think that's really going to work-"

"What? No! No, no, no. I mean – you know, not that Santana isn't beautiful, because she is, but no. _God_ no, I mean I'm g- no. I only – um, I – I just asked because she's never really mentioned you and-"

"What?"

"Um. What?"

Blaine frowns, his hands clenched in his lap.

"You said – you said she's never mentioned me. To… anyone?"

Oh.

Oh, no.

Kurt should have never opened his big mouth.

"Well, I mean. I'm sure she talks to people about you, I mean Brit's mentioned you-"

"We know each other; of course she's mentioned me."

"Right. Well, um. It's just, I mean me and Santana we're not – I mean we aren't close. I'd like us to be, but um. I keep making this worse don't I?"

Blaine's mouth opens and closes, like he's wanting to say something, but the words just keep getting lost in the air.

"I can't believe this." He whispers, his voice sad and defeated.

"I'm sure she has a good reason."

Blaine scoffs, and Kurt frowns at how bitter it sounds.

"I'm sure she does. She has enough shit to deal with already without talking about her pathetic excuse of a brother, right?"

"No, no, Blaine I don't-"

They're interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, and then Santana's low tones carrying down the hall. Kurt's momentarily awed at how Santana sounds. He's never imagined her to have such a beautiful singing voice.

But then the moment is broken when she turns the corner and sees them.

Santana is smiling, a peaceful look on her face one second and then when she looks up and spots Kurt and Blaine, her face drops and the color drains from her cheeks.

Blaine slowly stands, biting his lip harshly. Kurt gulps at the look on Santana's face. She looks terrified, and Kurt just doesn't understand why.

"Kurt, what – what are you doing here?" She asks slowly, her voice barely there, trembling with every word whispered through her lips.

"Brit told me where you live. I – I just wanted to talk."

Santana nods at him, but Kurt can tell that she probably hasn't heard a word he's said. She stares intently at her brother, her eyes dimmed with sadness. Kurt feels like he's missing something here, but as much as he wants to know what it is, he knows he should just leave.

Blaine finally speaks, in his quiet voice, though this time he isn't nervous or shaking. "I left you a pastry this morning, did you eat it?"

Santana's head snaps up, her eyes wide and she stares at Blaine with just a hint of anger in her eyes. "What? Why would you-"

"It was your favorite. If you didn't eat it then it's probably still on the table. You should eat it or else dad will steal it."

"Blaine-"

"I'm tired; I'm just going to go take a nap. It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

Kurt nods wordlessly and watches as Blaine sluggishly makes his way towards the entryway where Santana is standing. Santana steps in front of him, halting Blaine with hands on his arms and Blaine stumbles, as if he didn't even see her.

Kurt frowns, feeling so out of place, but he can't really make himself leave now. The entryway is his only way out and now it just feels like he's stuck staring as this train wreck unfolds.

"Blaine, wait, please, just-"

Blaine leans against the archway, his jaw clenched and he asks Santana, "Just – just tell me why. Was it because I'm gay? Is that why you didn't tell anyone about me, or-"

"No! Blaine, god how can you even think that-"

"Or, is it because I got the shit kicked out me? 'Cause now I can't see? Or, no, I _know_ – it's because I'm a fucking mess, isn't it? Can't even leave Blaine alone with the sharp objects, huh? Poor, _pathetic_ Blaine can't even go to the store without freaking out, of _course_ you wouldn't-"

"Stop, stop! That's not true-"

"No, I get it, its okay. You don't have to make excuses, 'Tana! _Fuck_, you have your own problems to deal with, I get it, okay? You want just one thing without me ruining-"

"It would make it real!"

Santana screaming at the top of her lungs is what finally makes Blaine stop. Santana is gasping for air, tears streaming down her face and she grips Blaine's arms so tight Kurt is about ready to intervene.

"If – if I talked about you, it would make everything real. At school it's easier to pretend that everything is okay. Q and Brit know, but – but it's like we're in our own world. All this horrible shit that's happened this year, it's like – like if I don't mention it and if I don't talk about my amazing, courageous little fuck of a brother, then everything is okay."

Santana takes in a shuddering breath, loosens her grip on Blaine. "I just – I needed some time, B. This shit it – it was horrible on you, of course it was, but – but it was really hard on me too. And me and you, we've always been a team and we've always had each other's backs and lately I just – I feel like we aren't a team anymore. Blainey, I – I don't know, okay? I just – I don't _know_."

Kurt steps forward lightly, holding tight to his elbows as he sees Santana crumble. Blaine is there to catch her though, easing them down to the floor. Blaine runs a hand over Santana's hair, whispering to her as he rocks her back and forth.

Hesitating for a moment, Kurt finally walks towards them and sits down in front of them, reaching for Santana's hand. She grips it within her own and they sit there, him and Blaine, holding onto her and hushing her.

* * *

Eventually, Blaine and Kurt manage to get Santana to calm down. Kurt leads her to the couch and she gives him a small, grateful smile. Kurt looks back to where Blaine is still sitting on the floor. He sees Blaine breathe in deep and then lift himself up, walking towards the couch with a hand held in front of him to guide himself.

Kurt takes a breath and sits down next to Santana, watches Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He can feel Santana eyeing him, waiting for him to jump up and help Blaine or try to weasel himself out of the house.

But Kurt remembers the conversation he had with Cash, how he had told him that if he really wanted to be Santana's friend, then he has to find her and be there for her, no matter what.

Finally, they are all sitting, staring blankly at the television.

Santana clears her throat. "So, Kurt this is Blaine, my brother. Blaine this is Kurt Hummel, my – my friend."

Blaine smiles, links his fingers with his sisters and squeezes lightly. Santana squeezes back.

"Kurt I'm – I'm sorry for shutting you out – Mercedes too, I shouldn't have done that."

Kurt bumps his shoulder against hers, grins at her and shrugs.

"It's okay. Really. Mercedes and I – we could tell something was wrong, but we didn't want to pry. We figured if you wanted us to know, then we would. But then you never did tell us and I guess I got a bit restless. And then Brit mentioned Blaine and I didn't know who he was and – it was just – just a mess."

She sighs, nods her head and leans into her brother, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, you guys did help. I know I may have never shown it, but just knowing that you guys were there for me was really, really great."

Kurt smiles at her, letting the silence that lingers after she speaks wash over him. It doesn't feel uncomfortable or awkward this time around, it just feels… nice.

He leans back into the couch cushions, relaxing his muscles and tries to sort through all of the things he's heard today. When he looks over at Blaine, he has to stifle a laugh. Santana senses his amusement and lifts her head to look at Blaine, smiling softly when she sees that he has fallen asleep. She reaches for the blanket slowly so that she doesn't disturb Blaine and then tucks it around him, watching him fondly as he snuggles into it.

"I guess he wasn't lying about being tired, huh?" Kurt says, his voice low and hushed.

Santana strokes her thumb over the soft skin of Blaine hand, glancing over at Kurt briefly before returning her gaze to Blaine.

"Yeah, he – he gets tired a lot, lately."

"I've never seen him at McKinley, where does-"

"My mom home schools him now, but – he used to go to North Lima."

"Used to? Why'd he leave? Is it… because he's… blind?"

The bitter laugh that escapes Santana's mouth surprises Kurt and he frowns as he waits for her to speak.

"No. No he left because – because these three _assholes_ beat the shit out of him and made him lose his sight."

Kurt closes his eyes, breathes in deep and prepares himself to ask his next question, even though he's sure he already knows the answer.

"Why did they-"

"Because he's gay and they're homophobic dicks, Kurt."

Kurt lets out a long breath of air, his body sinking down heavily into the cushions and he clenches his jaw, blinking rapidly to try and combat his tears.

Santana grabs his hand and squeezes, doesn't make a remark when Kurt's tears fall.

* * *

Blaine's fingers gently hold onto Santana's elbow, letting her guide him into the building. He can tell that she's nervous, so he rubs his thumb soothingly, trying to comfort her. They take their seats and she immediately grabs his hand tightly.

"'Tana, its going to be okay. She's really great, I promise. And I'll be here waiting for you."

Santana nods, her grip on Blaine's hand unrelenting.

"And she's not allowed to tell anyone what I say, right?"

"Not unless you're a danger to yourself or someone else - her words, not mine. But you'll be _fine_, San, and I can promise you that whatever you say, she won't judge you."

Santana breathes in and out shakily, leans toward Blaine after a moment.

"Can I tell you something first? Something that – that I'm scared and happy about?"

Blaine frowns, but nods at her. "'Course you can, 'Tana."

Her voice drops to a whisper, shaky and excited. "I – I'm in love with Brit and I think… I think she loves me too, B."

Blaine's frown drops and a toothy grin takes its place. He laughs happily and tugs Santana forward into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"That's so great, 'Tana, I'm so happy for you."

She laughs into his neck, her smile wide. It is simultaneously terrifying and exhilarating to admit it out loud, and she can't think of a better person to tell it to than Blaine.

They sit there holding onto each other for a moment, and then Santana pulls back, rests her hands on Blaine's shoulders and tells him, "But you – you cant tell anyone else, B, not yet. I'm just – I'm not ready. Please?"

Blaine sighs and smiles sadly. "I won't say anything, I promise. But if – if you ever need to talk about it, come to me, okay? I know it's scary, but I don't want you to go through this by yourself."

Santana leans on him, her hold on his hand loosens and she sighs contently when he brushes back her hair.

"Thanks, Blainey. Love you, dork."

He laughs, his chin coming to rest atop her head.

Dr. Fletcher walks around the corner, smiling when she spots the two siblings.

"Santana Lopez?"

Santana lifts her head, casting a nervous glance towards the woman. Blaine squeezes her and gently removes his hand from her grip, pushing her forward.

"I'll be right here, 'Tana."

She nods, determined, and gets up, walking toward the doctor with only slightly shaking hands.

* * *

Weeks later, Blaine walks between Quinn and a boy named Mike – who he'd met just two weeks prior and quickly developed a close friendship with.

They are making their way to Brittany's house for a movie marathon and Blaine is both excited and nervous.

Other people will be there - he knows for a fact that Kurt will be there and a girl named Mercedes as well – that he's never met and he's terrified, but it isn't the kind of fear he's been used to these past few months.

He's getting better, day by day, and he's even been talking to his parents about returning to school – though he won't go back to North Lima, and his parents wholeheartedly agree that they'll never send him back there either.

It's getting closer to summer every day, which means Santana's birthday is coming up. She doesn't know it yet, but Blaine has already procured tickets to a Fiona Apple concert for her.

He smiles, shakes his head when Quinn makes an inquisitive sound at him.

He's happy, and that hasn't really been a feeling he's had for a while.

When they enter Brittany's home, Blaine breathes in deep as he introduces himself to Mercedes, Finn, Puck, and Matt.

Brittany hugs him tight when she sees him and twirls him around. He laughs as she spins him and smiles gratefully when she sets him back in the direction he was before. Santana grins happily when she spots him and leads him over to the couch. He sits down next to Kurt and smiles in his direction, listening with amusement as Quinn and Mike argue their case to watch Starship Troopers against Puck and Finn, who want to watch the newest zombie flick.

"It's good to see you again," Kurt says.

Blaine ducks his head, blushing, and replies, "You too, Kurt."

Santana glances over and nudges Quinn, grinning at her as they both spot Blaine and Kurt talking and laughing, Blaine blushing furiously as he listens to Kurt speak.

She and Quinn share a mischievous smile and Santana just _knows_ that they are definitely going to words about this later.


End file.
